<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Seer by Sakuraumiyuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531883">The Seer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraumiyuki/pseuds/Sakuraumiyuki'>Sakuraumiyuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Seer Harry Potter, Veela Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraumiyuki/pseuds/Sakuraumiyuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter comes back to school from his summer, and nothing has changed much. Well, except for the visions and mate. The popular snob of the school came into his inheritance early and not only becomes a veela, but also the overprotective mate of Harry Potter. How will harry deal with weird visions of the past and Draco Malfoy, ex rival and mate? Read to find out.</p><p>This was on my Wattpad.</p><p>Created July, 26th, 2017</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Platform 9 and 3/4.</p><p>Harry quickly jumped onto the train, seconds before it left. He sighed in relief when he realized he didn't have to find alternative ways of getting to school, especially since Ron was already on the train, snogging Hermoine in one of the compartments.</p><p>"Harry! Over here!" Harry turned his head to find George and Fred gesturing for him to join them in their compartment.</p><p>Harry and the twins have been writing to eachother a lot over the summer, since Ron and Hermoine have been traveling.</p><p>Harry went over to them, a smile on his face.</p><p>"Hello Fred and George." They smiled and they made room for Harry.</p><p>Harry was putting his luggage up in the top shelves, but was having trouble getting it in all the way. Before he could ask one of the twins for help, he felt a chest against his back, and someone pushing the luggage in the rest of the way before closing it. Harry's breath got caught in his throat as he turned to look behind him.</p><p>Draco Malfoy. God puberty has been good to him. He has grown taller, eyes bluer than the sea, hair gold as the sun, skin as smooth and pale as silk-</p><p>Harry realized he was staring once Malfoy smirked.</p><p>"Having troubles Potter?" Harry felt defensive, but sighed. The look of confusion and concern crossed Malfoy's face, but before he could say anything to him, Pansy and Draco's fan club crowed Draco, pushing Harry further into the twin's compartment.</p><p>"Harry!" George and Fred caught him before he fell and closed the door.</p><p>"Savage, those fans are. I hear even Seamus has a poster of Malfoy. Rotten fellow he is." Fred stated.</p><p>Harry looked at Draco, their eyes meeting before Draco was dragged off to the Slytherin side.</p><p>Harry side and shook his head.</p><p>"Let's just hope we won't have to deal with him this year, I could do with a break from the drama." The twins chuckled.</p><p>"Oh? Are you sure you haven't fallen for em Harry?" Harry blushed.</p><p>"N-No way, he's too much of a ponce." The twins snickered.</p><p>"Alright Harry, whatever you say."</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes before sitting across from the twins. He yawned and stretched.</p><p>"Go ahead and take a nap, we'll wake you when we get there." Harry wanted to tell them that he wasn't sleepy, but his eyelids grew too heavy and they fell against his will.</p><p>Harry fell asleep, and a new world awaited him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Welcome Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A crowed hallway.</p><p>No, a picture of Ravenclaw.</p><p>No, a stair case.</p><p>The smell of potions being brewed and a dim littler room full of books and spells.</p><p>Harry. Harry.</p><p>Someone was calling his name, but the world went black.</p><p>"Harry!" Harry woke to red and George violently shaking his shoulder.</p><p>"Wake up Harry, we're here!" Harry looked around confused.</p><p>"What.....when....." He shook his head, ignoring the looks the twins gave him.</p><p>The train came to a stop and Harry stood up stretching.</p><p>"Let's just get off this bloody train." Harry went out of his compartment and came face to chest with Draco.</p><p>Harry looked up in surprise to see Draco already took Harry's luggage down.</p><p>"Hello potter, I figured you'd need this." He smiled, a pure bright smile. Harry blushed lightly and took the bag from his hands. He looked down to his his blush.</p><p>"T-Thanks." Draco was surprised by Harry's action, but before he could say anything, the twins put an arm on each of Harry's shoulders and guided him off the train.</p><p>Harry barely missed the sound of a low growl as he got off.</p><p>"Ey Harry, you got our letter?"</p><p>"The one about brewing the potions secretly?"</p><p>"That one."</p><p>"Of course." Harry smirked.<br/>Hagrid was waiting for the first years and helping the other years through there teleportation to Hogwarts.</p><p>Harry and the twins got to the boat but there was no room for Harry.</p><p>"You go on ahead, I'll take my own."</p><p>"Alright Harry, we will see you on the other side." Harry smiled as they got on the boat and rowed off.</p><p>There were five boats left so he got in his own.</p><p>As he began to row off, he felt someone jump into the boat, nearly toppling it.</p><p>"What the hell?!" Harry looked across to see Draco.</p><p>"Malfoy?" Draco smiled.</p><p>"Hello potter."</p><p>"Malfoy, why are you on my boat. We aren't exactly on the best of terms. I'm sure one of your fans would love to have you in their boat."</p><p>Draco made a look of disgust.</p><p>"I'd much rather have your company, plus, you seemed lonely."</p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Whatever, just don't topple the boat, please." He began to row. Malfoy sighed and pulled out his wand and castes a spell on the boat. It started rowing itself.</p><p>Harry turned to him, raising his eyebrows.</p><p>"Really?" Draco snorted.</p><p>"Yes, really......" Draco looked at Harry.</p><p>Harry felt Draco's eyes on him and looked his way.</p><p>"What is it?" Draco gulped and looked closer at Harry, his own eyes glowing alittle. Harry looked surprised.</p><p>"Malfoy, your eyes, why-"</p><p>Draco started Harry with a kiss. Harry was so shocked he froze for a few seconds, then jumping up and fell into the water.</p><p>"Harry!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry opened his eyes, looking around to find himself standing in a candle lit room with potions and spell books scattered around the tables.</p><p>".....where am I?" He heard a door open and closed. Looking behind him he saw the same woman from his dream.</p><p>"What shall I try today?" She asked herself. Harry walked over to her, who was looking through the books.</p><p>"Excuse me ma'am, perhaps you could enlighten me. You see, I do not know where I am." The lady picked up a book.</p><p>"Ah ha! Here's the beauty." She said as she blew dust off of it. Harry huffed.</p><p>"Ma'am-" the lady walked through Harry, causing him to gasp in shock.</p><p>".......what is going on?" Harry asked himself as the lady began to hum, opening the book and grabbing the ingredients.</p><p>Harry walked over and peered over her shoulder to find a potion he's never seen before.</p><p>".....what is that?" He asked himself as the door opened. The lady turned to the noise.</p><p>"Dumbledoor, how are you doing?"</p><p>Dumbledoor smiled as the lady ran up to give him a hug. The sight of Dumbledoor made it easier to make out the woman who's face was hard to see.</p><p>She had long black silky hair with green eyes. She looked to be a student, but her eyes tell she has seen much more than any student would.</p><p>"I was just looking through my second book, I have the potion right here." She said as she guided Dumbledoor to the books. He looked distressed.</p><p>"*beeeeeez*, I heard professor *beeeez* has been hanging around here, around you." The lady scoffed.</p><p>"Nonsense, no one besides you and I can get in here, I wouldn't worry about it one bit."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Look Dumby! We could-" Harry started coughing up water.</p><p>"W-what?" Harry looked down to his hands and coughed up more water.</p><p>Everything went black until he opened his eyes again, finding himself mouth to mouth with Draco Malfoy. He found himself on the shore of Hogwarts and surrounded by not only students, but a pair of beautiful white wings.</p><p>Harry moved Draco and sat up, coughing what bit of water was left in his system.</p><p>"Harry?" Draco asked Harry. Harry turned his head to meet the glowing eyes of a wet Draco.</p><p>Out of shock Harry jumped or his feet, instantly regretting that as he nearly fell again. Draco caught him and held him up.</p><p>"What are you?" Harry managed to say. Draco sighed.</p><p>"Let's get you to the nurses first, yeah?" He asked as he picked up Harry, and flying up to the room.</p><p>The wings, Draco's kiss, flying? Oh yeah, Harry passed out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Weird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry awoke with a headache. He looked around to find himself in the nurse's station.</p><p>"......where am I?" He asked. No one answered him. He sighed, getting up but felt someone holding his hand. Harry looked down to see Malfoy, fast asleep and snoring lightly, his head on the bed.</p><p>"........" Harry instantly remembers what happened and looked at Malfoy confused.</p><p>"Why did he do that......why did he-....what did he-.......best not think about it too much." Harry said to himself as he carefully got out of bed.</p><p>Harry headed out of the room, stopping and looking at Malfoy once more before shaking his head and closing the door behind him.</p><p>Harry made his way to the common room, figuring it was late by the lack of light outside.</p><p>As he went through the fat lady he was engulfed in a hug.</p><p>"Harry, you alright mate?" Fred and George hugged him.</p><p>"Ya gave us quite the scare Harry, don't do that again."</p><p>Harry hugged hem back.</p><p>"I'm sorry mates, but what was that with Malfoy? Ya know, the wings and such?"</p><p>The twins pulled back and looked at their young friend confused.</p><p>"Wings? Harry you nearly drowned until Malfoy pulled you put. Then Hagrid carried you to the nurses station." Harry looked confused.</p><p>"But I remember waking up to find Malfoy over me and his eyes and wings-"</p><p>"Off to bed children." The portal echoed.</p><p>"Hey, you got potions first class right Harry?" George asked. Harry looked in his robe and pulled out his schedule.</p><p>"Yeah....."</p><p>"Well, good luck mate. Ya gonna need it with snapey." Fred said, smirking.</p><p>"That's guys. Night." The twins waved at Harry.</p><p>"Night, try not to dream about Malfoy too hard." They teased as the headed to their rooms.</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, before going to his room and laying on his bed. Soon he drifted off.</p><p>".......Madeline..........MADELINE!"</p><p>Harry opened his eyes to find himself in the room once again.</p><p>"......what is going on....." Harry turned to see the woman from his dream quickly leave the room. Harry went to follow.</p><p>"Hey wait!" But he was unable to exit. He sighed, looking around the room. He recognized one of the books from his last dream and picked it up.</p><p>".......forbidden magic and how to use it for good...by Madeline Ructure....."  Harry opened it, reading some of the spells and going through the potions.</p><p>"......the titles of the spells and potions are erased..........I've never heard of these combinations before......" Harry thought as he looked into the potions.</p><p>".....Madeline?" Harry dropped the book and his eyes opened again. He was on his bed.</p><p>He got up and looked around the room and saw the light from outside entering the room.</p><p>It was morning. Harry quickly got up, having already dressed since he didn't change last night. He ran out of the room and headed to the great hall. As he got there he saw the twins waving him over. He sighed and walked over to them, sitting down.</p><p>"You're up early Harry."</p><p>"Early?"</p><p>"It's only 6:30, you don't have class for another hour and a half."</p><p>Harry sighed. No wonder the area was mostly empty.</p><p>"Great." Harry said, groaning.</p><p>"Cheer up, Malfoy is here too." Harry paused and turned behind him slowly, seeing Malfoy's angered eyes on him.</p><p>"...he seems real angry." Harry stated as he turned back around, pulling out a piece of paper to write down the ingredients of what he saw.</p><p>"Yeah, someone must've told him ta fuck off. Princess can't take a joke." Fred said.</p><p>"That princess is my god child Wesley, and if you don't comprehend respect soon, I'll have you learn in detention." Snape said from behind Harry. Harry nearly Jumped as he turned his head.</p><p>"....morning professor." Snape looked down, raising an eyebrow at Harry before walking off.</p><p>"......what a prick." George mumbled.</p><p>"Only the first day and he's being more of a prat than Malfoy."</p><p>Harry sighed.</p><p>"I suppose. Oh, we still on for tonight? I've got a potion if like to tryout." The twins looked at him weird.</p><p>"And what's it do?"</p><p>"No idea, showed up in my dreams."</p><p>"Even better, the great Harry actually coming up with something sinister, careful Harry some might think you've become a Wesley." Fred jeered. Harry chuckled and began eating.</p><p>Wouldn't that be something.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Potions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was the first student to show up for Snape's potion class. He knew it was too early, but he couldn't get rid of the stare he received from Malfoy all morning.</p><p>"Right git." Harry muttered to himself and took a seat in the back. He pulled out some parchment and took his quill out.</p><p>"Now.....what were the ingredients...."</p><p>"Ingredients to what, Mister Potter." Snape's voice came from behind Harry. Harry nearly jumped a foot into the air, not expecting his professor behind him.</p><p>"Ah....um...good morning professor Snape."</p><p>"You do realize class does not start for another half hour, correct Mister Potter." Snape's facial expression was as stiff as the handle of a broom stick.</p><p>"......Yes sir, I just thought I ought to be prepared." Harry lied. Snape raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Well perhaps 10points from Griffindor for your insolence, due to the fact that you are trying to cheat your way to a better grade".</p><p>"N-no professor, I'm just trying to be on top of things."</p><p>"See to it that you do, Mister Potter, I'd hate to have you in my class again next year." Snape said and flipped his hair out of his face as he walked to the front of the class.</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes as the other students piled in. Hermione and Ron sat on each side of Harry.</p><p>"Hello Harry, how was your summer?"</p><p>"It was fine, thanks Hermione. And yours?"</p><p>"Well, Ron got car sick on our way to Australia, you know how he can be."</p><p>"Hey!" Ron said. Harry and Hermoine laughed.</p><p>"Welcome back, I hope all of you are prepared for the challenging, brutal, and hard work of this class for this next year." Snape started off.</p><p>Harry started writing down the ingredients and the potion's instructions that he managed to remember as Snape continued his ramblings.</p><p>"Isn't that right, Mister Potter." Harry managed to finish as he looked up to see Snape had called on him.</p><p>"Um.....yes sir." Snape raised an eyebrow. He opened his mouth to point out Harry's lack of attention when he heard a light growl.</p><p>Snape's eyes widen slightly as everyone looked around.</p><p>Snape cleared his throat.</p><p>"As I was saying." He started. The class paid attention to Snape, but Harry was still curious as to whom produced the sound. He looked to his right and found Malfoy's eyes on him.</p><p>Harry quickly looked forward as he avoided eye contact with Malfoy.</p><p>'Great.'</p><p>Harry put the parchment in his robe sleeve as he focused on Snape.</p><p>'Please, let this class end quickly.'</p><p>Harry checked the hour glass on Snape's desk and internally groaned.</p><p>'A hour left, fantastic.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. New Friends, Old Enemies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So what is this suppose to make Harry?" Fred asked as they sat at the Gryffindor table, eating dinner.</p><p>The day was nearly done and Harry, Fred and George were eating dinner together.</p><p>"I'm not sure, but I'd love to find out." Harry said excitedly.</p><p>"And the best part is, is most of these ingredients can be found in the forbidden forest." Fred and George looked at eachother, then Harry.</p><p>"But when will we go?"</p><p>"Tonight. We can get three of these ingredients there, then leave before curfew."</p><p>"Aight, sounds like a plan." Fred said excitedly.</p><p>"What sounds like a plan, what are you and the weasels up to now potter." Harry nearly jumped and turned to see Malfoy with his arms crossed, wearing his bitch face.</p><p>"None of your business, Malfoy." George said.</p><p>"Yeah Malfoy, bugger off." Fred said.</p><p>"If you're trying to hurt my potter I'll-" Malfoy was soon in a sea of fan girls.</p><p>"Draco we love you!"</p><p>"Take me right now please Draco!"</p><p>Harry made a disgusted face at the fan girls and got up. He realized Malfoy said HIS Potter.</p><p>".......l-let's go." Harry said as he got up and pushed past the girls to the exit, Fred and George close.</p><p>"Potter! Hey wait!" Malfoy called after him. Harry and the twins quickly made an exit.</p><p>They made it to the common room.</p><p>".....awwww he called you his potter!" Fred teased Harry.</p><p>"N-no way, you must've misheard him."</p><p>"Then did I mishear him too Harry? Because I heard him say his as well." George said smugly.</p><p>"....well-"</p><p>"Malfoy and Harry sitting in a tree, S-N-O-G-I-N-G!" The twins sang. Harry huffed and put his stuff up.</p><p>"I'm tell you, you're wrong."</p><p>"Suuure Harry, suuuure." Fred said smirking.</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes and held onto the parchment.</p><p>"Let's just go get these ingredients, yeah?"</p><p>Fred and George snickered.</p><p>"Yeah, alright Harry, want a kiss from your boyfriend first?"</p><p>Harry groaned as he he pushed past the twins to exit the common room.</p><p>As Harry opened the door he saw Draco there, slightly shocked that it was opened. They stared at eachother.</p><p>"........."</p><p>".......Potter I-"</p><p>Harry shut the door in his face.</p><p>"................."</p><p>"Harry, what's wrong mate?" Fred and George asked in unison.</p><p>"........" Harry opened the door to see Malfoy was still there, and looked abit irritated.</p><p>"Potter-"</p><p>"Why are you here Malfoy."</p><p>"First you slam the door in my face, and now interupt me? Very rude potter." Malfoy said irritated.</p><p>Harry blushed. He opened and closed his mouth. Malfoy raised an elegant eyebrow.</p><p>"I can't read lips potter."</p><p>"......Sorry." Harry managed to say. Malfoy looked slightly surprised.</p><p>"......It's fine potter..."</p><p>There was silence for a few seconds.</p><p>"....Is there a reason you're here Malfoy?"</p><p>"Draco."</p><p>"....I'm sorry?"</p><p>"Please, call me Draco." Malfoy said with a smirk. Harry looked confused.</p><p>"....um....alright...D-Draco." Harry said, trying to keep the excitement from his voice.</p><p>"Why are you here....Draco..." Draco gave Harry an actual smile.</p><p>"I'm here to see you, Harry. May I call you Harry?" Harry didn't trust his mouth so he just nodded.</p><p>"...H-here to see me? Why?"</p><p>Draco cleared his throat.</p><p>"I...well, I want to apologize for my behavior over the years. We were kids and we made mistakes. I would like to, if we could....start over?" Draco said with unsurity in his voice.</p><p>Harry just looked at him completely star struck.</p><p>"You-...you want to be...be friends?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Only if you don't mind. Well, we don't have to be friends, yet. We could, take it slow." Draco said, clearing his voice.</p><p>Harry gave Draco a small smile.</p><p>"I would like that." He said. Draco smiled back, then cleared his throat.</p><p>"Well then, I shall return to my quarters. Good night, Harry." Draco said, unable to hold back a smile.</p><p>"Good night, Draco." Harry said smiling. Draco turned around with a light wave and walked off, heading to the dungeon.</p><p>Harry closed the door and turned around, looking at the giggling twins in front of him.</p><p>".....Not a word...."</p><p>"Draco and Harry, sitting in a tree." The twins sang. Harry rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Oh shut up." Harry said as he got the invisibility cloak out.</p><p>"Let's go" he said as they all got under the cloak, heading out of the common room and down the halls to the forbidden forest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Forbidden Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry and the twins snuck into the forest, passing hagrid's hut. Harry took the invisible cloak off.</p><p>"Alright, we should spilt and get these ingredients." Harry suggested. Fred and George looked at him skeptically.</p><p>"Are you sure that's a good idea Harry?" Fred asked. Harry smiled.</p><p>"We will be fine, it will be quick. Meet back here in 10?" The twins shrugged.</p><p>"Alright, see you soon Harry." The twins said taking the list and ripping it into threes and giving Harry one part.</p><p>"Be careful mates." Harry said as the twins walked off.</p><p>Harry looked at his list and sighed, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>"Three things, I can do this." He said encouragingly to himself.</p><p>Harry went deep into the forest and looked at the plants.</p><p>"Nightshade...." Harry looked around the grass. He spotted it and took it.</p><p>"....looks right." He said smiling and picking it.</p><p>"Now I need canabis snail." He said looking around.</p><p>"For what Harry?" Harry turned to see Draco, his arms crossed and an irritated look on his face.</p><p>"Draco?!" Harry said shocked, stepping back and falling through a hole.</p><p>"Harry!" Draco ran up and grabbed him as they fell in.<br/>____</p><p>Harry found himself in the room again.</p><p>"........what is going on..." He saw a lanky man with black hair and a beard.</p><p>He was looking through the books and throwing things on the floor.</p><p>"Where is it...where is it?!" He yelled. Harry looked at the mad man confused and saw something on the floor, twitching. He looked down to find a woman- the lady from his dreams on the floor, dying.</p><p>"Ma'am!" Harry yelled getting on his knees, trying to get her attention.</p><p>"Hold on, I'll get help!" He said in tears at her. He saw her look up at him then her eyes dulled.</p><p>There was a bang and Harry looked at the entrance.</p><p>"Harry!" Harry looked at the light at the doorway.</p><p>"Harry wake up!"</p><p>'Wake up?'</p><p>___</p><p>Harry's eyes opened and he looked into the worried eyes of Draco.</p><p>"Don't move, you've hurt your head." Draco said concerned.</p><p>Harry looked at Draco confused.</p><p>"Wha- what are you doing here?" Harry asked confused. Draco's concerned face turned angry.</p><p>"What am I doing? What are you doing here!? In what right mind made you think coming here to the forbidden forest at night seemed fine! You could've been killed Harry!" Draco scold.</p><p>Harry looked at him, mouth opened in shock.</p><p>"Oh don't give me that look potter, you've got explaining to do when we get out." He said, picking Harry up.</p><p>"Hold on." Draco said, wings coming out of his back.</p><p>Harry looked at the wings than Draco.</p><p>"Wha-...what are you?" Draco looked down at Harry smirking.</p><p>"What's the matter potter, never seen a veela before?" He asked as he flapped his wings and flew him out the hole.</p><p>"W-wait, the twins-"</p><p>"I've sent a patronous potter, they should be on their way back, and maybe, if your excuse is good enough, I won't tell Severus about your little adventure."</p><p>Draco said flying to the castle.</p><p>"But- I- you-"</p><p>"Speak potter."</p><p>"Why are you doing this?" Harry asked surprised.</p><p>"....isn't it obvious potter...Harry..." Draco said with a red tint on his cheek.</p><p>Harry looked at him confused. Draco shook his head.</p><p>"We will talk about this later, preferably after we have your head checked."</p><p>"My head..." Draco flew into the health wing's window.</p><p>"Hold on, I'll get madam Pomfrey." Draco said laying Harry on a bed and stalking off.</p><p>"....what..." Harry rubbed his eyes under his glasses.</p><p>'What have I gotten myself into.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Broken Bonds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry sat in the bed.</p><p>"You've only been here for two days Harry, and you've found yourself in here both times. You need to be more careful Harry." Pomfrey said.</p><p>"I'm sorry madam Pomfrey." Harry said as she bandaged his head.</p><p>".....where did Draco go?"</p><p>"He said he had to go do something important." She said. Harry looked in thought, but nodded.</p><p>"Alright, you're all set Harry. If you need anything, ring the bell." She said and patted his leg.</p><p>"Alright, thank you madam Pomfrey. Have a nice night."</p><p>"Night to you as well Harry." She said gently and went to her chambers.</p><p>Harry sighed and leaned back. He heard a fluttering noise.</p><p>"Hello Potter." Draco said from the window. Harry sat up and looked over at him.</p><p>"Draco." He said breathlessly. Draco's eyes were a beautiful silver, almost glowing. He had these beautiful pair of white wings. The moon was shining onto him, making it seem like his hair was shining.</p><p>"This has to stop." Draco said coldly. Harry got out from the bed with a worried face.</p><p>"What do you mean-" Draco appeared in front of Harry and pushed him back onto the bed.</p><p>"You will not talk to me, you will not approach me, we are strangers." Draco said coldly.</p><p>Harry looked at him in horror, his chest hurting.</p><p>"Wha- why?" He asked.</p><p>"I'm sick of trying to be your friend, you're a nuisance that will only get me killed along with you." He said bitterly. Harry felt tears falling down his face.</p><p>"B-but I thought-"</p><p>"You thought wrong. Don't ever talk to me again." Draco said spreading his wings and flying out the window.</p><p>"Draco!" Harry yelled out the window.</p><p>"....why?" He cried.</p><p>*a week later*</p><p>"Harry!" Harry turned back to see the twins.</p><p>"Are you ready for that Quidditch game coming up?" Fred asked putting an arm over Harry's shoulder.</p><p>"We are going to wreck Ravenclaw!" George said putting his arm around Harry's shoulder too.</p><p>Harry laughed lightly.</p><p>"Yeah, as ready as I'll every be." He said walking down the hallway. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. The twins looked at eachother than at Harry.</p><p>"Nightmares still?"</p><p>"Maybe you should see madam Pomfrey."</p><p>"I'm fine guys, promise." Harry said as they headed to the changing room.</p><p>"We are going to whip them!" The twins said in unison as they passed Draco and his fans.</p><p>Harry kept his eyes up front, ignoring Draco's presents, and it seems Draco has kept his words, be he hadn't even looked at Harry this last week.</p><p>"So how is Malfoy doing Harry?" Fred asked. Harry frowned.</p><p>".....I'm assuming he's doing fine." Harry said casually.</p><p>"You just don't really talk about him anymore." George said.</p><p>"What's there to talk about, he's a ponce." Harry said with bitterness in his tone. The twins looked confused.</p><p>"I thought you two were on civilized terms now."</p><p>"So did I." Harry muttered and went into the changing room, the twins right behind him.</p><p>Fred and George looked at eachother confused, then followed Harry's example and changed.<br/>______</p><p>Harry sat on his broom, yawning.</p><p>'I can't sleep now.' He thought to himself, not realizing the worried look from a certain blond in the Slytherin stand.</p><p>"Alright I want a clean and fun game. Alright? Ready, set, " The referee said throwing the ball up in the air.</p><p>"Go!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Day And Then The Shade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blur.</p><p>That was all Harry could see as he flew through the air, reaching for the golden snitch.</p><p>"No....not now." Harry said angrily to himself. He shook his head, keeping from blacking out. The snitch flew into his face. Harry instinctively backed up, regaining his vision temporarily.</p><p>"I've got a game to win." He muttered and flew after the snitch again as it flew off. It start flying higher and higher.</p><p>"HARRY DON'T!" He heard someone below yell, but Harry didn't care. He had it within his reach. Harry flew up higher, hand out to grab it.</p><p>"Almost.....got it..." His vision blurred again as soon as he felt the cold snitch in his hand. It's wings stopped and Harry knew it had admitted defeat to him. He steadied his broom.</p><p>"Yes....I got it." He trailed off as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he felt himself falling.</p><p>'No.....not like this.' Was his last thought until everything went black.<br/>_______<br/>"Madeline! Please, you must listen-"</p><p>"I have Albus, but what happens will happen."</p><p>"You don't understand, he will kill you-"</p><p>"Albus, you have been a fair and great friend to me, please, if you don't trust him, at least trust me."</p><p>"......alright....but please be careful."</p><p>"I will."<br/>_____</p><p>Harry opened his eyes to meet complete darkness.</p><p>'Wha-' he heard a snarl. He felt a light feather fall onto his face and he moved his arm to move it off. As he lifted his hand, he found a muscular stomach, hidden in what felt like wool. The touch seemed to have startled whatever was hanging over him and caused it to move slightly. Draco's face appeared in the darkness, his eyes silver.</p><p>".....Draco?" He asked. Draco growled lightly. In the dark, Harry could see a row of pearly white fangs standing out in the darkness, causing Harry to feel uneasy. Draco moved slightly and more feathers fell.</p><p>Harry was inside Draco's wings.</p><p>Great.</p><p>"Draco....its you isn't it?" Draco growled again slightly.</p><p>"Stop talking." He said in a growl like voice. Harry was taken aback.</p><p>"Harry!" Someone called his name from beyond the wings. It was Hagrid.</p><p>"Hagrid?" Harry asked confused.</p><p>"Harry can you hear me? If so, listen! You need to show Malfoy you are unharmed. He is in full veela form and will kill any of us that approach. You need to calm him down!" Hagrid yelled.</p><p>'What? Full veela form?' Harry looked confused, then looked back into the eyes of veela Draco.</p><p>".....Draco, I'm fine. I'm not hurt anywhere, I promise." Draco snarled, which startled Harry.</p><p>"You fool! If I did not catch you when I did, you would've been dead!" Draco roared.</p><p>Harry felt very frightened, but also felt a sense of relief and guilt.</p><p>"I'm sorry....I just wanted to win..." He muttered.</p><p>"You risked your life for a game!?!" Draco snarled. Harry felt defensive.</p><p>"Why do you care, we are strangers remember!" Harry argued back. Draco growled, which made Harry remember the situation.</p><p>"Look, I'm fine. I'm not dead. And I would prefer it if you let me go so we can talk like normal people." Harry said with a glare.</p><p>Draco leaned into Harry, sniffing his neck.</p><p>"Wha-" Harry blushed. Draco did a throaty laugh. He sighed in relief, laying his head in Harry's neck.</p><p>"I'm glad you're okay." He said quietly. Harry blushed harder. Draco's wings expanded, exposing Harry and him to the sun's rays and the concerned faces of the students and teachers around.</p><p>"Harry!" The twins called running towards him. They were stopped by professor Dumbledoor.</p><p>"Not yet." He said sternly, keeping his eyes on Harry and Draco. Professor snape carefully approached them.</p><p>"Draco.....must allow mister Potter to rest." Draco did an agreeable growled.</p><p>Draco lifted his head. His eyes back to normal, which made Harry assume so we're his teeth. He stood up and picked Harry up.</p><p>"Hey!" Harry exclaimed embarrassed.</p><p>"Let him carry you mister potter, unless you prefer him to have you in his wings." Snape said.</p><p>Harry blushed harder and shook his head, feeling Draco tighten his grip.</p><p>"Let us head to professor Dumbledoor's office, Harry can rest there, and we may explain your odd behavior." Snape said to Draco.</p><p>"You e really done it this time Draco, you can not wipe out everyone's memory." Snape said quietly to Draco as they walked.</p><p>'Wipe memory?'</p><p>"I'm sorry professor, Draco, what is going on? What are you?" He directed his question to Draco. Draco looked at Harry as he walked.</p><p>"I've told you, I'm a veela. And you are my mate."</p><p>'Mate? Oh what did I get myself into this year.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Golden Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry fidgeted in his seat, awaiting the headmaster in his office. He glanced over at a very bored looking snape, and a very annoyed looking Draco, who was glaring at Harry's chair.</p><p>"....um....malfoy-"</p><p>"Draco." Draco cut him off.</p><p>"....right, what is so interesting about my chair?" He asked weirded out.</p><p>".....you're sitting on it." Draco said even more annoyed. Harry turned alittle red.</p><p>"W-What?"</p><p>"You should be sitting on my lap, it's much more comfortable-"</p><p>"Draco stop, you are terrifying the golden boy. On second thoughts, please continue." Snape said bitterly.</p><p>They heard the passageway open behind them and turned to see headmaster dumbledoor.</p><p>"Ah, Severus, Harry, Draco, what a lovely surprise." He said walking over to his desk and sat down.</p><p>"Not into too much trouble are you?" He asked looking at Harry and Draco.</p><p>"Draco has found his mate." Snape said coldly. Dumbledoor looked over to snape with a raised eyebrow, then to Draco.</p><p>"Is it safe for me to assume that young Harry is your mate?" He asked. Draco nodded as he scooted his chair closer to Harry, trying to make it seem  unnoticeable.</p><p>"Yes headmaster, and I would like to point out that he is a magnet for danger." Draco said in a slight growl.</p><p>"Harry always loved to dance with danger." Dumbledoor chuckled.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but can someone please explain to me what is going on before I loose my head?" Harry asked abit angerly.</p><p>Draco growled under his breath and snape spoke up.</p><p>"What your tongue potter, or you just might have us all killed." He said annoyed.</p><p>"Headmaster, Harry only recently found out Draco is a veela, and even more recently, that he is his mate. We were hoping that you, headmaster, would prefer to inform potter on veelas and their mates." Snape finished smoothly.</p><p>"Very well Severus, I shall inform young Harry." He said with a gleam in his eye. He turned to Harry.</p><p>"Harry, what do you know about veela?" He asked leaning onto his desk.</p><p>"Nothing sir." Harry muttered. Draco slightly flinched and looked in pain before looking away.</p><p>"Well Harry, veelas are beautiful bird like creatures. They posses great power and excellent charm, amongst beautiful wings." Dumbledoor started.</p><p>"But Draco looks human, well, abit more beautiful before last year." He muttered, causing Draco the beam happily.</p><p>"You see Harry, veelas do not completely become an adult until their, well, as they would say, puberty. Mister Malfoy has gone through puberty through the summer, which for a veela, is a painful experience." He said, causing Draco unwanted memories.</p><p>"I don't understand professor, what does that have to do with me?" Harry asked confused.</p><p>"Veelas have a significant other called a mate, which they can find once they come into inheritance.  A veela is very protective of their mate and would slaughter anything that dares to even look at them wrong. You see Harry, veelas are more bird than human in some cases, so it is a magic law that if a veela killed for their mate, no foul will come to them." He stated. Harry looked horrified.</p><p>"S-So out on the field..."</p><p>"That is a veelas main form of defense for their mate, when they feel their mate is hurt or in danger. Their face changes and their feather sharp to the touch, of course escept for their mate." Dumbledoor said getting some candy out.</p><p>"T-This is madness." Harry said standing up and shaking his head. Draco stood up to and looked at Harry with sad eyes. Harry felt his heart pang at the sight of Draco.</p><p>"I need to go sort this out." Harry said heading out of the office.</p><p>Draco went to follow but was stopped by snape.</p><p>"Let him go Draco, he needs some time alone." He said gently. Draco growled slightly and then sighed.</p><p>"I did not wish to cause him any pain."</p><p>"Do not worry Draco, he will come around." Dumbledoor stated. Draco turned and glared at him.</p><p>"And what makes you think that?" Dumbledoor chuckled.</p><p>"Because he's my golden boy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. We Belong Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry walked with the twins to class.</p><p>"So Harry.....you're the mate of Malfoy?" Harry stopped and looked at Fred surprised.</p><p>"H-How did you know?"</p><p>"Well we took Care of Magical Creatures, this year and what do you know, one of the first things we learned was Veelas." George said.</p><p>Harry blushed and looked away.</p><p>"......alright, so I might be the mate of Draco, I still fail to see why that matters."</p><p>"Your going to except him though right?" Fred asked.</p><p>"....I don't know, this whole situation is confusing." Harry sighed.</p><p>"Well mate, you best think on it. We'll see you later Harry." Fred said.</p><p>"Yeah Harry, and take care of those bags under your eyes. Don't want ya falling asleep in Snape's class." George chuckled as they split up from Harry.</p><p>Harry sighed as he continued down the hall towards his class. As he walked he felt his eyelids start to fall.</p><p>'No, not here-' his train of thought was cut off when his vision went black.<br/>_______</p><p>"Tell me where the book is Madeline!" Harry opened his eyes to see a door at the bottom of a stairway, completely dark.</p><p>"Edward please-" Harry heard a smack and then things falling. He started going down the stairs, keeping a hand on the wall.</p><p>"Tell me or I'll kill you!" The man, Edward, yelled.</p><p>"Edward stop!" Harry walked faster, reaching for the door.</p><p>"Avada Kedavra!" Harry saw a flash of light through the cracks of the door and his heart sank.</p><p>"PROFFESOR!" He yelled turning the knob and opening the door.</p><p>There was a flash of light.<br/>____</p><p>Harry woke up with a gasp and sat up, or at least tried to sit up. He felt arms holding onto him and someone's face in his neck.</p><p>Draco Malfoy.</p><p>Harry wondered what happened and where he was. He looked around, careful not to wake Draco up.</p><p>The nurse's station. Harry sighed. He felt his eyes were wet and used his free hand to touch his eye and pulled back, seeing he cried.</p><p>"Harry?" A gentle voice whispered in his ear.</p><p>Harry turned his head and looked into draco's eyes.</p><p>"What's wrong Harry?" Draco asked concerned. Harry shook his head and sat up.</p><p>"What happened?" He asked, his voice different from crying.</p><p>"You fell asleep in the hallway. I caught you so you didn't hit your head." Draco said sitting up with Harry. Harry turned towards him with raised eyebrow.</p><p>"You followed me?" He asked. Draco looked away from Harry.</p><p>"....I know I'm suppose to give you space, to let it all sink in, but Harry you attract danger like ants to sugar." Draco said. Harry giggled slightly at the reference, causing Draco to beam. Harry found draco's smile absolutely beautiful. He then realized they wee mates and sighed.</p><p>"......I like you Draco, I have for a long time....and I want to make it work, mate or not. But some things will need to change, at least for now. Starting off with not following me everywhere I go." Harry said pointedly.</p><p>Draco opened his mouth to argue, but then bit his tongue and nodded hesitantly.</p><p>"Alright Harry....I will try, for you." Draco said hugging Harry. Harry blushed abit and hugged Draco back.</p><p>"Thank you." Harry whispered.</p><p>Draco purred and buried his face in Harry's neck.</p><p>"Sleep." He said to Harry. Harry slightly tensed.</p><p>"I'll protect you, I promise." Draco said rubbing Harry's back. Harry relaxed slightly and laid back down, his head on Draco's chest.</p><p>"....sleep well Draco."</p><p>Draco wrapped his arms around Harry in a firm but gentle hug.</p><p>"You as well Harry."</p><p>After an hour, Draco was asleep, but Harry just laid there, listening to draco's heart.</p><p>'I hope that things won't be too different.' He thought.</p><p>Wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Good, Bad, I'm The Guy With The Wand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been two weeks since Harry and Draco have started dating, and in those days Harry has been noticing the glares and dirty looks from Draco's fanclub. But what seemed to bother him most was the fact that there were some.....sexual looks towards him as well.</p><p>Harry was waiting for Draco outside his Magic History class,  when he was approached by a group of slytherin and hufflepuff students.</p><p>"....hello." Harry said meekly, knowing this was draco's elite fanclub. Standing tall as the head and leader of this club was none other than Pansy Parkinson.</p><p>"Potter." She spat, causing Harry to flinch. He internally sighed at the sign of weakness he has shown. Luckily, it seemed no one else noticed.</p><p>"Parkinson, how may I help you?" He said in a firm manner, forcing an intimidating look.</p><p>"You can start by staying away from my Draco poo bear!" She sneered, the only kind a slytherin could pull off. Harry rolled his eyes.</p><p>"I do not understand what our relationship has to do with you lot. You call yourselves fangirls and fanboys, but it doesn't seem to me that you care about his feelings." Harry stated cooly. Pansy snarled and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him face to face with her and catching Harry and the others off guard.</p><p>"Pansy don't! It will only make Draco go mental!" A first year called behind her. Harry glared her down, daring her to make a move.</p><p>"It is your call Parkinson. But I must warn you, I am not afraid to hit a woman." He said dangerously.</p><p>Before she could even react, she felt a wand hover underneath her chin. She glanced to the side to see none other than Cedric Diggory. He kept his eyes trained on her, ready to strike at any moment.</p><p>"Unhand him." Cedric said coldly, pressing the wand tighter under her chin. Pansy kept her hard glare on Harry as she slowly let him go. Harry moved backwards, out of reach when pansy went for her wand.</p><p>"Expelliarmus!" A voice called and Pansy's wand flew out of her hand and onto the ground. Everyone glanced down the hallway to see a very irritated Draco Malloy.</p><p>"Pansy!" He roared, making his way down the hallway. She visibly jumped, hearing footsteps behind her retreat. In a matter of moments, Draco was glaring down at her.</p><p>"What were you planning to do with that wand?" She asked darkly. Pansy visibly shook, petrified by the outcome of her decision. Harry almost felt sorry for her. Almost.</p><p>"Draco please-"</p><p>"I have dealt with it malfoy." Cedric stated smoothly, unfazed by draco's dark demeanor. Draco turned his eyes to Cedric, unsuringly and glared at him unfamiliar. Realization soon crossed his eyes.</p><p>"Cedric Diggory, I presumed you to be dead." Draco said cooly, visibly calmer but still tense.</p><p>"I survived worse, I recently got out of the hospital wing. It was lucky the curse didn't kill me on the spot that day on the tournament." Cedric said with a small smile. Draco hummed.</p><p>"Pity, I would have pegged you for a year repeater." He sniffed snobbishly.</p><p>"Draco!" Harry said appalled, taking draco's arm. Draco looked off in the distance, acting innocently. Harry sighed and looked at Cedric.</p><p>"I'm sorry Cedric." He sighed. Cedric smiled at Harry warmly.</p><p>"It's alright Harry, I understand your boyfriend is abit jealous." Draco glared at Cedric.</p><p>"I am a malfoy, we do not get jealous." He spat. Cedric laughed.</p><p>"It's alright malfoy, I would be jealous too if my overly cute boyfriend was talking to someone else." He smirked. Harry went red at the compliment, but Draco turned red in anger. Before Draco could speak, pansy spoke up.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry Draco...I-I won't do it again." Poor girl was there the entire time, scared out of her wits. Draco just hummed, and that was all she needed before grabbing her wand and run off, bawling.</p><p>"You certainly have a way with women." Cedric jested. Draco just stuck his nose in the air.</p><p>"You'd best keep your tone appropriate, you are standing in front of a malfoy." He said snootily. Harry scoffed and started pulling on draco's arm.</p><p>"Let's go your highness, we don't want to be late for lunch." Harry said annoyed.</p><p>"Bye Cedric!" Harry called, dragging Draco by the arm.</p><p>"Bye Harry!" Cedric called back as he was out of sight. Harry led to the lunchroom, Draco feeling abit guilty for upsetting Harry.</p><p>"Harry-"</p><p>"Don't Draco...just-....don't." Harry sighed, walking off to his table, leaving Draco there to figure out his mistake.</p><p>Its's fine though, they will always be together. Won't they?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Lake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't until after first period did Harry find out Draco attacked another student, a hufflepuff no less. During class, a hufflepuff male continued to blab about how much he wanted to smash Harry's tight ass, and Draco went ballistic, jumping over a row of seats and clawed into the student's chest. It was only until professor Snape stopped Draco and got him to calm down. The hufflepuff was taken to saint Mungo for immediate care. Once Harry heard the story from talk in the hallway, he immediately searched for Draco. He soon found him in Professor Dumbledoor's office. The second Harry entered the office, Draco turned and looked at Harry, a look of guilt on his face.</p><p>"Harry-"</p><p>"What were you thinking Draco?! You can't just attack students for no reason-"</p><p>"He said nasty things about you! He said he would do awful things to your body, and I will not stand and listen to him mouth off! You are mine, and so if your arse." Draco stared firmly as he narrowed his eyes, daring Harry to say differently.</p><p>".........." Harry turned a bright red, then sighed.</p><p>"Harry, Draco, please sit down." Dumbledoor said, making his presence known. Harry stood for a second before going over to the seat next to Draco. Before he could sit down though, Draco grabbed Harry's hips and placed him on his lap, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. Harry turned bright red.</p><p>"D-Draco-"</p><p>"It's fine Harry, it's just draco's veela instinct to take care of you and to make sure you are comfortable." Dumbledoor said with a smile.<br/>Harry still blushed deeply, but didn't say anything.</p><p>"Mister malfoy, I do know that veela laws protect you from any serious punishment, but I do have to ask you refrain from attacking any of my students, even though they may say vulgar things. I know my asking of you won't do much, but I do have to ask you to consider it." Dumbledoor stated.</p><p>Draco tightened his grip abit more, then nodded lightly.</p><p>"I shall keep it in mind." Draco said coldly.</p><p>"Thank you." Dumbledoor said with a small smile. Draco got up, holding Harry to his chest and exited the office.</p><p>"Draco!" Harry said flustered as they passed by other schoolmates. Draco ignored Harry's pleas of putting him down and went down to the dungeon.</p><p>"What- Draco where are we going?" Harry asked confused. Draco brought Harry to the slytherin common room and laid down on the couch, bringing Harry close to him.</p><p>"I need a nap, and I want you to join me." Draco stated. Harry knew it was because Draco was worried that Harry wasn't sleeping well.</p><p>"........alright Draco." Harry said, laying his head on draco's chest. Draco smiled lightly and ran his fingers through Harry's hair. He took his wand out.</p><p>"Accio blanket." He cast a spell and a blanket zipped across the room, and laid perfectly over Harry.</p><p>"Sleep well Harry." Draco said, kissing Harry's head. Harry smiled and closed his eyes and nuzzled into draco's chest.</p><p>"You too Draco." He said, soon falling asleep in draco's warm embrace.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of that dim lighten room, Harry found himself in the forbidden forest</p><p>"What am I doing here?" He wondered. He walked forward, passing a few trees in the process and stopped in front of a lake.</p><p>"I don't recall this place." He looked around and noticed the open area with the tress of the forest lines perfectly in a circle around the area, leaving green grass to cover the areas around the lake. The moon's light sparked on the lake and made the area seeming to glow, its beauty out of place in this gloomy forest. It was a weird location for a lake to be, Harry realized. There was little to no sound and no creatures running around. The breeze was chilly but comfortable. </p><p>Harry walked over to the lake and leaned down, placing his hand into it, feeling its warmth. He smiled lightly at the recognition of this place.</p><p>"This place is beautiful...." he said out loud. He noticed movement underneath the water and scrunched his face. He leaned closer to see what it was, but couldn't make it out. He rolled up his sleeve and put his hand in the water and felt around for what it could be. He suddenly grabbed onto a handful of stringy noodles. Wait, that's not right.</p><p>It was hair.</p><p>Suddenly a woman's face appeared in Harry's vision, her body floating in the lake. Harry let go of her hair and yelled in terror, crawling backwards. He ran into something and looked up at the dark figure. A green light covered his vision and he opened his eyes, finding himself on the slytherin common room floor.</p><p>He panted and took in his surroundings. He noticed someone was holding his, yelling his name.</p><p>"Harry! Harry! Love, are you alright?" His lover's voice entered his ears, causing Harry to look into draco's panicked eyes. Harry took draco's free hand and gave him a small smile.</p><p>"I'm fine Draco, I'm sorry I gave you a scare. I had a nightmare." Harry said gently, calming Draco down abit. Draco held him close and kissed Harry's face over and over again.</p><p>"Thank god, I worried you hit your head." Draco said lightly as he held onto Harry.</p><p>Harry scoffed lightly.</p><p>"I'm fine Draco, really." He said rubbing his knuckles. He waited until Draco calmed down before he convinced Draco he was alright to walk.</p><p>"I'm fine Draco, honestly. I need to get to my common room or else I'll get into trouble." Harry said hugging Draco.</p><p>".....do send a patronous once you get there alright? I want to know you are alright." Draco said gently.</p><p>"I will." Harry laughed lightly before he left the slytherin common room. He headed to his tower and once he got to his chambers, he sent Draco a patronous. It wasn't until he got into bed and closed his eyes did he realize he knew that woman from his dream. His eyes opened quickly, and he felt sick to his stomach.</p><p>Madeline.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Twins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Blimey Harry, this is a complex potion, where did you find this?" Fred asked reading the paper Harry gave him, George looking over his shoulder.</p><p>Harry shrugged, sitting on the couch in the dormitory room. He's glad that it was early in the morning so no one else was awake, and those that were, were too tired or busy to eavesdrop.</p><p>"I saw it in a dream. Do you know what it does?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Hmm...eels breath and dragon scales could create an enhancement in steel, but I'm not entirely sure which the other ingredients." George said reading it over.</p><p>"Harry, we should create this in the recreation room!" Fred said smiling.</p><p>"I don't know, what if it's dangerous? Draco would get angry if I get hurt." Harry muttered. The twins laughed.</p><p>"Common Harry, are you going to let Malfoy dictate what you do now?"</p><p>"Yeah, even if he's your mate, he doesn't have to make all your decisions!" Fred added in.</p><p>"I don't know guys-"</p><p>"Don't worry Harry, we'll make sure you're safe." The twins said in unison.</p><p>"......." Harry sighed and rubbed his face.</p><p>"Alright, alright. We'll start at midnight-"</p><p>"Yes!" The twins said high fiving eachother. Harry chuckled at their childishness.</p><p>"Alright, let's head down to breakfast." Fred said standing up and putting the parchment in his robe sleeve.</p><p>Harry nodded and got up after George. They exited the griffidoor common room and headed down to breakfast.</p><p>"I can't wait Harry, this will be exciting!" Fred said smiling, and George chuckled.</p><p>Stop</p><p>Harry froze and turned his head to the side. It was only him and the twins in the hallways, which caused Harry to furrow his brows in confusion.</p><p>"Harry?" Fred asked. Harry whipped his head at the twins.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Are you alright mate? You look abit spooked."</p><p>"....yeah, I'm fine-"</p><p>Leave me alone!</p><p>Harry gasped and jumped in shock. This time he was sure he heard it, a ghostly man voice he hadn't heard.</p><p>"Harry, what's wrong?" The twins asked as they were now beside Harry. Harry turned as white as a ghost.</p><p>"I- I'm not sure..." He answered honestly.</p><p>I'm sorry, Madeline.</p><p>Harry's eyes widen as he turned to where he heard the voice. He was looking straight at a huge portrait of the founder of Ravenclaw, hanging peacefully on the wall as she waved to Harry in a friendly manner.</p><p>"Harry, what is going on mate? You're freaking us out." Fred said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.</p><p>Harry walked over to the portrait to look at her. He looked behind her frame, lifting it alittle and to see just a wall behind her.</p><p>"Put me down young man!" The woman cried. Harry quickly backed up and let go.</p><p>"Sorry ma'am."</p><p>"I would hope you were." She said crossing her arms, angrily.</p><p>"Harry, you can't just go around harassing paintings!" George and Fred said, pulling Harry away from her.</p><p>"....sorry." Harry said quietly. They stopped at the end of the hall and looked at eachother, then to Harry, who appeared to be in thought.</p><p>"........." they nodded at eachother then the twins pulled Harry into the nearest classroom.</p><p>"Alright, spill." Fred said. Harry looked at them confused.</p><p>"You've been acting strange. We want to know why." George stated, the twins crossing their arms and giving Harry the big brother look.</p><p>"What?! I am not-"</p><p>"Is it Malfoy? Is he harassing you?"</p><p>"Because we won't mind having a talk with him-"</p><p>"No, it's really not-"</p><p>"Then what is it?!" They asked in unison.</p><p>"........" Harry looked at the twins and sighed heavily, sitting at one of the tables.</p><p>"You'll think I've gone mental." Harry said resting his head on his hand. The twins gave eachother a worried look and sat across from him.</p><p>"You're our friend Harry." Fred said gently.</p><p>"If there is something wrong, we need you to tell us."</p><p>"Besides, we ready think you're mental for going out with Malfoy." George add, a smile to lighten the mood.</p><p>".......alright...it began a few months ago."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Snape's Nose Isn't Just For Show, He's Nosey As Well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So you've been seeing a man and woman in your dreams."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"And she has these spells and potions in her books."</p><p>"Uh huh."</p><p>"And you think this man killed her."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"And now you're hearing their voices awake?"</p><p>"Basically."</p><p>Fred and George looked at eachother, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"...it's official, you've gone mental." They said.</p><p>Harry huffed annoyed.</p><p>"Very funny. I knew you wouldn't believe me." Harry said irritated.</p><p>"We never said that mate." Fred said quickly.</p><p>"We just...don't know what to say." George said.</p><p>"You don't have to say anything, I know how crazy it sounds." Harry said rubbing his face with his hand, sighing.</p><p>"Yeah, but you are still our friend, and we will help you any way we can."</p><p>"Yeah! The Harry Potter adventures continues!" George said smiling excitedly.</p><p>"We'll be like detectives!" Fred flicked George's forehead.</p><p>"This is not a game George."</p><p>"I know." George said rubbing his forehead. Harry snickered lightly.</p><p>"Thanks guys." Harry said. The twins smiled and hugged Harry.</p><p>"Of course mate!" They said in unison.</p><p>In the distance, they heard the bell ring.</p><p>"Oh no! We've missed breakfast!" Fred said.</p><p>"Even worse, Draco will realize I wasn't there." Harry said sighing. The twins went pale and quickly got up and grabbed Harry, running out of the room.</p><p>"We'll talk more tonight." The twins said.</p><p>"Alright, I'll see you then." Harry said as they ran through the hallways, then split up. Harry made it into snape's class before the bell rung.</p><p>"Safe." He said catching his breath. Within seconds, Malfoy was right in front of Harry, wrapping his arms around Harry.</p><p>"Where were you this morning?? You weren't at breakfast." He said worriedly.</p><p>"Sorry, I was caught up with Fred and George." He said regaining his breath.</p><p>Draco let out a low growl, causing Harry to sigh.</p><p>"Nothing happened, I promise."</p><p>"...I know. I trust my mate." Draco said quietly, kissing Harry's head.</p><p>"Potter, Draco, if you would be so kind as to sit down and allow me to start my class, I might not take away any points for your public display of affection." Snape's voice rang in the air.</p><p>Draco slowly let go of Harry.</p><p>"I apologize professor." He said and took Harry's hand, leading him to their seat.</p><p>Harry sat down next to Draco and Snape started his class. As Harry wrote down his notes, he began thinking of the voices he heard by the portrait.</p><p>'Maybe I can ask Madam Ravenclaw.' He thought.</p><p>"Potter!" Snape yelled. Harry snapped his head up.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Do not 'Huh' me potter, see me after class." Snape threatened as he continued to write on his board.</p><p>Harry sighed and continued to take notes.</p><p>"Harry, are you alright?" Draco asked quietly, looking abit concerned. Harry gave him a small smile and took his hand.</p><p>"I'm fine, just abit dazed. You know how I am." He said quietly, earning a smile from Draco.</p><p>'God he's beautiful.' He thought as he continued his notes. <br/>_______<br/>"Potter, I want an explanation for why your air head behavior this morning." Snape said watching Harry carefully.</p><p>Harry mentally sighed, wishing there was at least one other student in the classroom.</p><p>"I apologize professor, I haven't had breakfast today so I'm abit dazed." He said politely.</p><p>"I do not care for excuses potter."</p><p>'Then why are you asking me what's wrong if you're just going to be a prat!?' Harry thought bitterly.</p><p>"I am sorry sir, it won't happen again." Harry said.</p><p>"I hope not potter, pay attention or you'll find yourself in detention." Snape said. Harry mentally rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Yes sir." Harry said, trying to keep the venom from his voice.</p><p>"You are dismissed potter." Snape said shooting at Harry. Harry wasted no time walking fast out of the classroom.</p><p>"5 points from griffindoor for running on the halls." He heard Snape call behind him.</p><p>'Prat.'</p><p>Snape sighed as he watched Harry leave and rubbed his face, remembering the events of what he saw this morning with potter and the twins, thinking no one was there.</p><p>There is always someone watching. He became abit concerned for the boy, seeing Harry act weird. Though he couldn't stop his fustration when the boy refused to speak with him, and had the guts to get fustrated back.</p><p>Snape sighed heavily.</p><p>'Brat.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Madam Ravenclaw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry waited for the twins in the room of requirement. He felt abit guilty for not telling Draco about the dreams, but he felt he had to do this himself. Although the twins were unplanned. They always seemed to know what he was up too.</p><p>Harry let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding as the door opened and the twins came in, quietly shutting the door behind them.</p><p>"Hello Harry." Fred said to him, smiling.</p><p>"Hi mates." Harry replied.</p><p>"So what's the plan?" George asked.</p><p>"We'll I planned to go to madam Ravenclaws portrait, and try to find some information." Harry explained.</p><p>The twins nodded.</p><p>"We have your back Harry." George said, Fred nodding in agreement.</p><p>Harry smiled as he pulled out the mauders map.</p><p>"Alright, let's go." Harry smiled as he exited the room, and used his wand to illuminate the map.</p><p>"This way." Harry said quietly looking at the twins, and headed down a hall. A few steps down and Harry noticed a pair of footprints on the map.</p><p>'Draco Malfoy' Harry gasped and nudged Fred, pointing to the map. Fred gasped and nudged George.</p><p>The footprints were heading their way.</p><p>Harry quickly handed the map to Fred and turned off his wand, and pulled out the invisibility cloak and threw it around themselves. They managed to fit it on them just as Draco turned the corner.</p><p>He stopped and gave a big sniff.</p><p>"........." he had a look of confusion on his face as he sniffed again. He walked towards the pair of twins and Harry and stopped right in front of them.</p><p>"......" he leaned forward and sniffed. Harry and the twins looked absolutely terrified as Draco rubbed his nose and tried sniffing again.</p><p>"...Harry?" Draco said quietly, and unsurely. Harry was frozen as he heard another set of feet heading their way. Draco looked back and quickly took off past Harry and the twins.</p><p>Before they could let out a breath, Harry spotted snape. Snape looked around the corridor and sighed heavily.</p><p>"Bloody veela." He sighed heavily as he grumbled and stormed away, towards the direction Draco went.</p><p>Harry looked confused as him and the twins waited until they were sure they were safe.</p><p>"Well that was terrifying." Fred said quietly as he took the cloak off them and handed it back to Harry.</p><p>"Agreed." George said as Harry put the cloak up and looked at his map.</p><p>"Let's just get this over with." Harry said, feeling the guilt as he remembered draco's confused face as he called his name.</p><p>The twins nodded as they followed Harry to the portrait.</p><p>They stopped in front of the sleeping woman. Harry waited a second before clearing his throat loudly enough to wake the woman. Madam Ravenclaw yawned and stretched as she was awoken.</p><p>"Is it morning yet?" He asked tiredly.</p><p>"I apologize for disturbing you madam Ravenclaw, but I have some questions I would like to ask you." Harry said quietly a she lit up his wand. The twins followed suit as the woman raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"It had better be important young potter, you've awoken me from my beauty rest." She said sternly.</p><p>"It is madam Ravenclaw, and I apologize." He replied.</p><p>"Then speak." She said alittle irritated.</p><p>"Do you know a Madeline?" Harry asked. The woman looked confused, then realization.</p><p>".....do you have a last name?" She asked warily.</p><p>Before Harry could even think about it, his mouth opened and he gave out a name.</p><p>"Croft." He said, surprised the name came out. The twins looked at him confused and shocked. The woman looked surprised.</p><p>"Where have you heard that name?" She asked shocked.</p><p>"I saw her in my dream." Harry explained. The woman looked in though before clearing her throat.</p><p>"She was a well known professor who used to teach her many years ago." She said.</p><p>"What happened to her?" Harry asked quietly, surprised she actually existed.</p><p>"........she disappeared, never once seen again."<br/>She said heart broken.</p><p>"....did you know her madam Ravenclaw?" Harry asked worriedly.</p><p>"She was a very dear friend of mine. It broke my heart when we lost her." She said sadly, then her expression turned angry.</p><p>"It was all professor Rimplestein's fault. I never trusted him for a second." She said. Harry looked confused.</p><p>"I'm sorry, who?" Fred asked.</p><p>"Edward Rimplestein. He was another professor who used to work here. He also went missing around the time she disappeared." </p><p>Harry felt his blood go cold and frozen in terror.</p><p>Edward. Rimplestein.</p><p>That name breaks his heart, and turned it into a cold terror. His blood feel as if ice is running through his veins at the sheer thought of the name.</p><p>"Why do you think it was his fault?" George asked.</p><p>"Because he began acting weird around her a week before she disappeared. He used to be such a sweet guy, rumor has it is they were in love. But his eyes lost the twinkle in them and began looking at her with hate and anger." She said sadly.</p><p>"I warned her to stay away from him, but she wouldn't listen. She always looked for the good in others and was very forgiving. Even Albus tried to reason with her." The portrait began crying.</p><p>"Albus?" Fred asked.</p><p>"As in Albus Dumbledoor?" George asked.</p><p>"He was a good friend of ours as well, but she wouldn't listen. She never did." The woman trailed off.</p><p>"Did she have some sort of secret room, or place where she worked on her studies?" Harry asked quickly and hopefully.</p><p>"....I cannot say." She said quietly. Harry sighed.</p><p>"Thank you, this information was very useful." He said truthfully.</p><p>"Of course." The portrait said. The twins and Harry quietly walked away as they left the weeping portrait.</p><p>"There are so many questions." Fred said.</p><p>"Like what happened to them?" George asked.</p><p>"Or why did that Edward prat get weird so quickly?" Fred asked.</p><p>"And why am I dreaming of her death?" Harry asked confused. They headed to the common room.</p><p>"And most importantly," Fred began.</p><p>"What to do about Draco?" George finished.</p><p>Harry sighed heavily.</p><p>"I don't want him finding out." Harry said.</p><p>"Then let's-"</p><p>"We are not harming my mate." Harry said firmly as he headed up to his room. The twins looked at eachother and shrugged before going to their rooms.</p><p>Harry got into bed and stared up at the ceiling, thinking of the one name and why it brings terror to his heart.</p><p>Edward Rimplestein.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. An Ally In Strange Occasions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry and the twins sat together during breakfast, Harry's head turning every so often, as if looking for someone. </p><p>"Oi Harry, don't hurt yourself." Fred joked.</p><p>"Fred, George, have you seen Draco?" Harry asked as he kept looking over at the Slytherin table. The twins looked at eachother, a look of mischief on their face before looking at Harry.</p><p>"No." The spoke in unison. Harry looked at them with a stern expression.</p><p>"What did you two do." Harry asked crossing his arms. The twins smirked.</p><p>"Well-"</p><p>"Atchew!" A sneeze resounded in the room. Everyone turned their heads to see Draco Malfoy enter the hall with a handkerchief to his face. The room went silent and he looked at everyone, abit embarrassed. A growl forced everyone to turn away and continue their conversations. Harry jumped out of his seat and ran over to Draco, concern evident on his face.</p><p>"Draco, What is wrong?" He asked in a worried tone. Draco huffed before lowering his handkerchief, revealing a red nose.</p><p>"I woke up this morning feeling abit under the weather. I can hardly breath through my nose and this cursed illness makes me dreary." He confessed. Harry's eyes widen a small fraction and he glanced over to the twins who looked to be trying to seem innocent. He sighed internally and looked at Draco with a frown.</p><p>"Draco, Love, if you are not feeling well, I would much rather you rest." Harry frowned. Draco raised an eyebrow before sniffing.</p><p>"Harry, I'd much prefer to attend classes with you instead of being confined to bed." Draco said with a small smirk.</p><p>"I'll be fine." Draco chuckled lightly before coughing.</p><p>"I'll be the judge of that." A monotone voice spoke from behind Draco. Harry looked up as Draco turned to find a hand on his forehead.</p><p>"That feels like a fever Mr. Malfoy. I do hope you wouldn't enter my classroom with the intent of spreading your germs and contamination the potions." Snape said with narrow eyes.</p><p>"Of course not profess- Atchew!" A sneeze snuck up on Draco and he covered Proffessor Snape's robe sleeve in green slime.</p><p>"....Do get yourself some Pepper Up from Madam Pomfrey." Snape said disgusted. Draco's face turned red in embarrassment as he nodded.</p><p>"Yes sir." He said as he took Harry's hand, intending to leave with him.</p><p>"I am sure you rather not contaminate our golden boy Mr. Malfoy. I do have some words with him after all." Snape said as he used a spell to clean his sleeve. Draco frowned and looked at Harry before letting go.</p><p>"I'll see you later" Draco said softly to Harry before he leaned in to kiss him, but stopped before he could, remembering he was contagious. He leaned up and kissed Harry's forehead before giving him a small smile and headed out. Harry frowned, worried for Draco, also worried what Snape was going to do to him.</p><p>"Come Potter." Snape said, leading Harry out of the Hall. Harry made eye contact with the twins before he left the room with Snape. The walk was silent, causing Harry to become more nervous as they entered Snape's office.</p><p>"Sit Potter." Snape spoke coldly as he waved his hand and the chair from against the wall flew over and knocked into Harry, forcing him to fall back onto it. Snape went around to his desk and sat down calmly. Harry took a big gulp.</p><p>"Y-You wanted to speak to me sir?" He asked.</p><p>"Mr. Potter, I believe you know I greatly dislike secrets kept from me. But even more so, secrets that could be a potential danger to one of my students." Snape said folding his hands and rested his chin on them, his elbows on the desk. </p><p>"I do not understand sir." Harry said confused.</p><p>"Do not play stupid with me Potter. You must be foolish if you believe all your teachers are idiots." Snape said angrily. Harry shook his head quickly.</p><p>"Professor I do not think that." He said quickly.</p><p>"The tell me why you are exploring a missing person's case, Specifically Madeline Croft." Snape reached into his desk and pulled out a file and threw it onto the desk, Her picture shown on the top cover, where she was laughing and smiling. Harry froze up and he looked away from the picture, feeling a sense of guilt.</p><p>"Well Potter?" Snape asked impatiently. Potter kept his eyes towards the wall, his eyes narrowing to keep back the tears.</p><p>"I do not know what you are talking about sir-" Snape abruptly stood up and knocked the chair back as he rounded the desk and grabbed Harry by the tie, forcing him to look at him face to nose.</p><p>"Do not lie to me Potter!" He yelled angrily, causing Harry to flinch.</p><p>"I spoke with Madam Ravenclaw's portrait, I also saw you speaking with the twins in secret. Now, I could give you detention and homework twice your size, or you can tell me why you are looking into an old professor's disappearance." Snape warned.</p><p>Harry kept his eyes looking away as he bit his lip, refusing to say anything. Snape growled and ripped his hand off of Harry's tie.</p><p>"Fine, Then I suppose I shall ask Mr. Malfoy about your strange behavior-"</p><p>"Don't!" Harry said quickly as he stood up.</p><p>"Please....don't tell Draco." Harry said sadly as his eyes watered. Snape turned to him and raised an eyebrow. he went over and sat back in his desk.</p><p>"Very well potter, then explain to me why I shouldn't talk to your beloved Veela about this and exactly what connection you have with Professor Croft." Snape said folding his arms. Harry rubbed his eyes and sighed heavily, sitting back down.</p><p>"....I've been seeing her in my dreams." Harry explained.  Snape raised an eyebrow and gestured with his hand for Harry to continue.</p><p>"....I see her often in a room, surrounded by books of advance spells and potions. Sometimes I see her with Professor Dumbledoor, Sometimes I see her by herself, and sometimes-....I see her being killed." Harry bit his lip. Snape moved foreword towards Harry, a look of complete seriousness. </p><p>"Did you see the killer's face?" He asked. Harry shook his head.</p><p>"No, but I believe I know who it is after talking with Madam Ravenclaw. Another old professor who used to work here, Edward Rimplestein." Harry said feeling his stomach drop just by saying his name. Snape nodded seriously.</p><p>"It seems to me Mr. Potter, You are a Seer." Snape stated. Harry looked up at Snape confused.</p><p>"I'm sorry?" He said confused.</p><p>"You have been having visions of our Professor Croft and her potential killer. You also have limited interaction with the past that you see." Snape sighed heavily.</p><p>"It is a rare occurrence for someone to have the same ability as Madam Ravenclaw, but with your high levels of magic and you being a magnet for trouble, It does make sense." Snape informed. Harry nodded, thinking about the information he obtained.</p><p>"What should I do?" Harry asked.</p><p>"You, my foolish young Gryffidor, will not act as a hero for once, and will inform me of any new information your dreams give you. And I believe you said something about advanced potions and spells in your dreams correct? If I find you trying to recast or make anything you find there, I will make sure your punishment is harsh." Snape warned.</p><p>"As for any other silly adventures you believe you have to go through with your friends. If there is new information that shall take you to a new location, you will come inform me. Do not dare go about it yourself." Snape said sternly, knowing how Potter is. Harry frowned deeply.</p><p>"Yes sir...And what about Draco?" He asked worriedly. Snape shook his head.</p><p>"I would prefer it if you did not tell him of your visions, but considering he is your mate, it would be best if he found out from you and not on his own. I suggest waiting until he is better, a veela is even more protective in their vulnerable state and will most likely not listen to reason and may accidently harm you." Snape explained. Harry bit his lips again and nodded.</p><p>"Yes Professor." He said quietly as he got up and grabbed his bag.</p><p>"Potter, can you not go one year without any sort of trouble?" Snape asked seriously, but with a hint of a smirk.</p><p>"No sir, I suppose not." Harry said smiling back as he left. Harry sighed.</p><p>What am I going to tell the twins.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Confessions of a Hogwart's Professor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry and the twins were sitting in the Room of Requirement, adding the last ingredient to the potion they spent a week creating.</p><p>"Are you sure about this Harry?" Fred asked, checking the list.</p><p>"I'm sure, I remember my dream as if it were this morning." Harry said stirring the potion.</p><p>"I can't believe Snape is trying to ruin our fun." George sighed as Harry stirred. He frowned, thinking about his earlier talk with Professor Snape, and then when he explained to the twins what happened an hour ago.</p><p>"Well at least he doesn't know about our little potion sessions." Fred snickered.</p><p>"I still cant believe you've caused my poor Draco to become ill." Harry pouted.</p><p>"Hey, at least we didn't harm him." George said with a smile, earning a glare from Harry.</p><p>"It's done." Harry said grabbing a vial and poured the purplish gold liquid into the vial.</p><p>"Great, now to find out what it does." George said excitedly.</p><p>"My my boys, creating a potion, not even knowing what it does? What would your potions master think about this?" Dumbledore asked, appearing next to them. </p><p>Harry gasped and flinched, dropping the vial. In a swift movement, Dumbledore caught it and held it up.</p><p>".....It has been many years since I've seen this color." He said in thought, examining the vial.</p><p>"....Do you know what this is professor?" Harry asked, looking up at him. Dumbledore glanced at Harry.</p><p>"That I do my boy, but question is, do you?" He asked. The twins looked down and harry shook his head, frowning and abit embarrassed.</p><p>"This turns the person who ingests it into stone." Dumbledore said amused. Harry and the twins looked at eachother shocked.</p><p>"Now, my dear students, I am positive none of the books we offer hold this potion. At least, not anymore." He spoke in thought. Harry swallowed his fear before speaking.</p><p>"The creator....Was her name Madeline Croft?" Harry asked, watching Dumbledore's reaction. He looked shocked, then collected himself.</p><p>"How do you know that name?" He asked curiously.</p><p>"I've seen her in my dreams. What can you tell me about her?" Harry asked carefully. Dumbledore glanced at Harry, and then the twins before snapping his fingers. The place where the caldron was, was replaced by a couch and a comfy chair. Dumbledore sat in the chair, gesturing for the twins and Harry to sit. After they all sat down, Dumbledore began to speak.</p><p>"Madeline was a dear friend of mine, She was a bright and cheerful woman. She was also the smartest woman I had the honor of meeting. She created many potions and spells, such as the potion you've stumbled upon.  But they were unfortunately too powerful and dangerous to teach our students at the time, so we allowed her to work in her own lab." Dumbledore explained. Harry was in thought.</p><p>"Professor, was there anywhere she frequent? A lake perhaps?" Harry asked hopefully. Dumbledore looked at him questionably.</p><p>"Well, now that you mention it, there was a beautiful Lake Rowena and her would often visit. Rowena adored her so, she was heartbroken and never visited the lake after Madeline disappeared." Dumbledore frowned.</p><p>"We were all sadden by her disappearance, especially Professor Rimplestien." Dumbledore explained. Harry looked confused.</p><p>"But I thought he hated her." Harry said confused.</p><p>"He did seem to dislike her for awhile, but when she disappeared, he was the worst of us. He refused to eat, he hardly slept, and he would disappear for hours until one day he just never returned." Dumbledore explained. Harry looked confused before shaking his head.</p><p>"Professor, if I may ask, where is this lake located?" Harry asked. </p><p>"I gave that memory to Hagrid, perhaps he can help. I long forgotten." Dumbledore said sorrowfully. Harry nodded and got up with the twins.</p><p>"Thank you sir." Harry said. Dumbledore gave him a small smile.</p><p>"Pf course Harry, oh, and I will be keeping this." He said holding up the vial before apparating.</p><p>"Wicked." Fred and George said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Hospital Wing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry headed into the Hospital Wing, looking around nervously for Draco. He became worried when he heard from the Slytherins that Draco's fever got too high and they had to transfer him to the hospital wing. </p><p>Harry looked through the curtains to see if he could find Draco, and finally found him in the last bed. Harry took in Draco/s pale appearance and red nose. He frowned deeply as he walked over to Draco and sat in the chair by his bed.</p><p>"Oh Draco." He said quietly as he watched his chest rise up and fall back down, his wheezes sounded loud in the quiet room. Even ill, Draco looked like a god, his beauty barely dented by illness.</p><p>"Harry?" Harry found himself looking into Draco's glazed over eyes. Draco slowly moved his hand to take Harry's, surprising Harry.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Draco asked weakly, but sounded thankful.</p><p>"I heard you got worse, I wanted to come check on you." Harry said frowning deeply as he held Draco's hand more firmer.</p><p>"I will be fine Harry, there is no need to worry." Draco assured before turning his head from Harry and proceeded tp coughing abit. </p><p>"I am sorry Draco." Harry said near tears, leaning over to latch onto Draco. Draco cleared his throat after he finished coughing and sniffed, rubbing Harry's back.</p><p>"There is no reason for you to sorry my love." Draco said lightly as he pulled Harry closer to him, forcing Harry to lay in bed with him. He buried his nose into Harry's neck, relaxing at the scent of his mate. Harry bit his lip, guilty because he knew the reason Draco was in this bed was because of the twins. Draco looked up at Harry.</p><p>"Harry?" He asked suspiciously. Harry shook his head.</p><p>"I am sorry." He said teary eyed. Draco frowned and sat up with abit of a struggle and pulled Harry into his lap.</p><p>"Is there something I should know?" Draco asked, sniffing. Harry was quiet for a few seconds before he spoke.</p><p>"The twins played a mean trick...I didn't know they got you sick until you came in this morning, I swear." Harry said when a tear fell. Draco sighed before pulling Harry closer, letting out a quiet cussword.</p><p>"I am not mad at you Harry...though I will admit, I might decapitate those twins." Draco said with a small smirk. Harry smiled back at Draco as Draco's wings came out and wrapped around Harry. </p><p>"Tell me about yourself Harry." Draco sniffed. Harry looked confused.</p><p>"About myself?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Your family, Favorite food, place, what you were like in school before coming here...I want to get to know you." Draco said lightly as he kissed Harry's forehead. Harry looked in thought.</p><p>"Well...my favorite color is red." Harry said, causing Draco to chuckle.</p><p>"Of course." Draco sniffed. Harry rolled his eyes.</p><p>"My favorite food is Treacle Tarts." Harry said smiling, knowing Draco would store that into his memory.</p><p>"And your family?" Draco asked curiously. Harry frown slightly.</p><p>"Well, I live with my Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vermon, and cousin Dudley. In alittle small house." Harry said carefully.</p><p>"Why do you not speak about them much?" Draco asked, feeling something was wrong. Harry chuckled forcefully.</p><p>"Well we don't really get along. They all hate magic." Harry said, not able to help the bitterness in his tone. Draco looked worried.</p><p>"What do you mean? They don't harm you do they?" Draco asked protectively. </p><p>"Well, no...they do not physically harm me. I suppose the worst they do is not feed me often." Harry muttered.</p><p>"What??" Draco asked angrily.</p><p>"It is fine Draco-"</p><p>"It is not fine Harry, I will not allow them to treat you so harshly. Damn muggles." Draco growled, causing himself to cough harshly. Harry softly rubbed Draco's chest.</p><p>"Please calm down Draco, we can discuss this more when you are well." Harry said gently.</p><p>"....Very well, but we will discuss it." Draco grumbled agitatedly as he pulled harry down so he was laying with Draco comfortably.</p><p>"I know Love, please rest." Harry said kissing Draco's sweaty brow. Draco held Harry close and closed his eyes.</p><p>"Alright Harry." He said quietly.</p><p>"I love you." Draco said softly. Harry started drifting off.</p><p>"I love you too." He managed to say before falling asleep.</p><p>-------------</p><p>Harry found himself in the Forbidden Forest, in the dark of night with only the light of the full moon.</p><p>"Hello?" Harry called, fear piling in his stomach. He heard low voices talking in the distance in front of him. Harry pulled himself together and forced himself to head toward them. Once he reached the voices, he saw the backs a grown man and a young boy roughly a few years younger than himself.</p><p>"Did you get the book I asked of you?" The boy asked. Harry realized they were by the Lake he once dreamt of.</p><p>"Yes sir." The man's deep voice said as he held a book to the boy. Harry walked closer and strained to read the title over the boy's shoulder.</p><p>The Dark Magic of the Horcrux.</p><p>Harry's eyes widen and he stumbled back abit, shocked.</p><p>"And are you sure no one will find her here." The boy asked as he put the book in his robe.</p><p>"Of course sir." The man said. Harry took a deep breath and walked up to the boy, taking a look at the his face. Harry gasped and stumbled back.</p><p>Tom Riddle. Voldemort.</p><p>Harry couldn't recognize the man he was with, but could take a good guess that it was Professor Rimplestein.  </p><p>"Good, I expect you to finish what you've started." Tom said as he looked up at the professor. </p><p>"As you wish." Professor Rimplestein said nodding.</p><p>"Alright, I shall see you in exactly a week from now with the rest of the books." Tom said.</p><p>"Yes sir." Professor said. Tom opened his mouth to continue but closed it, turning his head slowly to face Harry.</p><p>"it seems we are not alone." Tom said in a cold voice. Harry gasped.</p><p>___________</p><p>Harry woke up with a gasp, his forehead sweaty. He felt Draco's arms around himself as he bit his lip, calming his heart beat down.</p><p>He had to go tell Professor Snape.</p><p>Harry slowly unlatched from Draco and snuck out of bed. He tip toed towards the door and turned back to make sure Draco was asleep. He let out a breath of relief as he headed out of the room.</p><p>Little did he know, Draco woke up when Harry snuck out of bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Hagrid's Hut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry and Snape headed out of the castle after Harry explained to him what he saw.</p><p>"Now I want you to keep quiet as I talk to the grounds keeper." Snape said.</p><p>"...you mean Hagrid." Harry said.</p><p>"Yes, the grounds keeper." Snape said annoyed. Harry and Snape was walking through the grounds to Hagrid's hut. Snape and went up to the door and knocked on it.</p><p>"Hagrid, I need to speak with you." Snape said loud enough from Hagrid to hear him. There was some rumbling and multiple footsteps in the hut before Hagrid opened the door.</p><p>"Well hello der, sorry bout that." Hagrid said smiling.</p><p>"Hagrid, do you have any other guests?" Snape asked raisng an eyebrow.</p><p>"Oh, no sir." Hagrid sai nervously. Harry came out from behind Snape, causing Hagrid to be surprised. </p><p>"Arry!" Hagrid smiled brightly.</p><p>"Hello Hagrid." harry smiled. </p><p>"May we come in?" He asked. Hagrid's smile waver.</p><p>"Of course, come on in!" Hagrid said letting Snape and Harry in. Snape looked around the room as they entered and saw three cups of tea at the table.</p><p>"Hagrid, are you sure you do not have any guests?" Snape asked Hagrid, pointing to the cups.</p><p>"Whut?" Hagrid asked turning to look at the tables. His eyes widen as he looked at the still steaming cups of tea.</p><p>"Oh....well..." Hagrid said trying to come up with an excuse.</p><p>"Save it Hagrid. Come out." Snape called as he waved his hand. The couch moved to show the Weasely twins from behind.</p><p>"....Mr. Weaselys." Snape said with a glare. Fred and George gulped.</p><p>"...Hello Professor." They said in unison as they stood up, a guilty look on their face. </p><p>"What are you two doing here?" Harry asked curiously.</p><p>"well....what are you doing here?" Fred asked. Snape raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Mr. Potter is with me, though I cannot imagine who is with you both." He said coldly. Hagrid cleared his throat. </p><p>"Well, Professor these two boys came ere ta keep me company." Hagrid said smiling nervously.</p><p>"I see." Snape said frowning.</p><p>"What can I elp ya with Professor, Arry?" Hagrid asked. Snape glanced at Harry before speaking.</p><p>"We need you to take us into the Forbidden Forest in search of the lake frequented by Madam Ravenclaw and the missing Professor Croft." Snape said calmly. The twins looked at Harry shocked, then stood up.</p><p>"Actually sir, Fred and I believe we found the lake Harry described in his dream." George said quickly. Snape gave him a cold glance.</p><p>"And What, pray tell, possessed you and Mr. Weasely to go into the Forbidden Forest? I Believe you both are not stupid enough to not know what Forbidden means, or am I wrong." Snape said coldly. George gritted his jaw in anger before speaking.</p><p>"No sir." He said through clenched teeth.</p><p>"I would hope not." Snape said. Harry huffed annoyed and looked at Hagrid.</p><p>"Hagrid, do you know how to get to the lake?" Harry asked him. Hagrid appeared to be in thought.</p><p>"Onestly Arry, Professor Snape, I never actually went ta the location. Neva ad ta." Hagrid said.</p><p>"And George and I have two days ago." Fred said smugly. Snape snapped his head towards the twins, an irritated look on his face."</p><p>"We'd be happy to help you Professor, Only if you ask us." George said smugly. Harry looked at them surprised they were standing up to Snape. Snape narrowed his eyes more.</p><p>"50 points from Gryfindor." He said. The twins' eyes widen.</p><p>"What??" The said in unison.</p><p>"Each." Snape said smugly.</p><p>"That is unfair!" Fred yelled angerly.</p><p>"Mind your tone Mr. Weasely, I am stil your Profesor. Now I might be leaniate and return your points If, and only if, you lead Mr. Potter and I to this lake you found." Snape said smirking lightly. The twins huffed.</p><p>"Fine." George said walking past him.</p><p>"Bloody dugeon bat." Fred grumbled as he followed his brother. Snape chose to ignore this as he followed the twins out.</p><p>"Come Potter." Snape said. Harry looked at Hagrid.</p><p>"Thank you Hagrid." He smiled.</p><p>"Course Arry, be safe out there!" Hagrid called as Harry closed the door behind him, smiling. </p><p>"Wait up!" Harry called as he ran after them.</p><p>Harry's group walked for a good twenty minutes through the forest, careful for the roots and kept a lookout for any spiders or half creature beings. </p><p>"This way Harry." George called behind himself as Fred and him snuck through a branch and stopped on the other side of it. Snape and Harry followed after them and were shocked by the beauty of the sight. It was the lake, just as Harry had dreamt it.</p><p>"Beautiful aint it." Fred said smirking.</p><p>"Very." Snape said, taken by the sight. they all moved closer to the lake as Harry looked in. He leaned in abit, narrowing his eyes as if to see something. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Oi, dont go getting yourself drowned mate." Fred said smirking. Harry looked at him and nodded.</p><p>"Now what?" George asked. Snape and the twins looked at Harry.</p><p>".....Well, I suppose I go in." Harry said as he began taking off his shoes and his tie.</p><p>"What?" George asked.</p><p>"You heard me, I believe the dreams want me to go in." Harry said taking his shirt off.</p><p>"Absolutely not," Snape spat.</p><p>"We do not know what is in there!" He said angerly.</p><p>"We will once I go in. I have to do this." Harry said firmly as he took off his socks and pants. He left his glasses for last.</p><p>"Potter-"</p><p>"Wish me luck!" Harry said before jumping in.</p><p>"Potter!" Snape yelled as Harry went under. The twins leaned over the lake but were pulled back by Snape.</p><p>"Stay back you idiots!" Snape spat bitterly.</p><p>Harry was wandering in the lake, not quite sure what he expected to find. He was about to go back up for air when from the corner of his eye, he saw a red glimmer. Harry looked at it and swam to it. He reached down and grabbed it. The second he touched it he had another vision.</p><p>Harry was walking next to Professor Croft in the dungeon, watching her hum pleasantly as she turned the coner and saw Professor Rimplestein. Harry looked surprised at the man, whom looks much more happier and had a light glow to his face. His shoulder length hair was slicked back, looking almost a shade darker as his eyes where a bright green, almost like a cat. He was a good few inches taller than Madeline and had a sweet smile that showed his affection towards the woman in front of him.</p><p>"Madeline." He smiled and walked over to her, taking her hands.</p><p>"I am glad to catch you before class started, I hope you didnt forget our date tonight." He smiled. Madeline reached up and kissed the tip of his nose. </p><p>"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She smiled, causing Edward's smile to widen.</p><p>"I love you Maddy." He said softly.</p><p>"I love you too Ed." She said as they kissed. There was a mix in the scene, the colors mixing together as if a brush swirled the image like paint. It cleared up and It showed Madeline and a pale, angry Professor Rimplestein arguing in her secret room. Harry noticed he had bags under his eyes and a distant look in his eyes. His hair was no longer slicked back and it looked as if he had not brushed his hair in weeks.</p><p>"Give me the books Madeline!" He yelled. Madeline cried out as she held the book in her hands, close to her chest.</p><p>"Edward please!" She begged as he raised his wand to her.</p><p>"No, Professor!" Harry cried as he tried to run forward to wedge between the wand and Madeline.</p><p>"Avada Kedavra!" He yelled and filled Harry's sight with a bright green light and Madeline's blood curling scream. The light dimmed down to show Harry in a new location, the lake he kept seeing. He looked around and found a quiet Edward Rimplestein carrying a dead Madeline Croft bride style. Harry looked abit closer to see Edward's red eyes filled with tears. Harry felt his stomach drop as he watched Edward place Madeline's body in the lake. </p><p>The red diamond of her necklace caught his eye as edward held his wand out and cast a spell, forcing Madeline's body to float to the middle of the lake and sink down.</p><p>"Madeline." Harry heard From Edward before the image distorted and Harry's eyes began to shut.</p><p>In the distance he could hear a familiar voice, feeling the arms that he loved the most wrap around his torso before feeling himself being pulled up from the water.</p><p>"Harry!" Harry blinked multiple times to clear his vision as he could finally make out an image of his angel.</p><p>Draco.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Straight Outta Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco was leaning over Harry with a frown etched on his face.</p><p>"Harry what where you thinking?!" He demanded. It was then that Harry realized Draco's eyes were white. He quickly rubbed Draco's wet and cold arm with his free hand.</p><p>"I am sorry Draco-" Draco pulled Harry up with a glare.</p><p>"What were you thinking?! You act strange for days on end, you sneak around often, I find you conspiring with Professor Snape and the twins, no surprise there, but I follow you to find you throw yourself into a lake in the middle of the bloody winter??" Draco yelled, causing Harry to flinch. Draco realized how he was scaring Harry and forced himself to calm down.</p><p>"....Why. Why will you not tell me what is going on with you." Draco asked abit calmer but firm. Harry bit his lip.</p><p>"...I didn't want to worry you-"</p><p>"BullHog." Draco cut Harry off. Snape came over and put a hand on Draco's shoulder.</p><p>"I told him not to tell you." He said. Draco growled and glared at Snape.</p><p>"Why?!" He hissed. Snape quickly removed his hand.</p><p>"...Because it was not necessary for you to." Draco hissed and got up defensively.</p><p>"I am his mate! His business is my business, especially if it puts him in danger!" Draco growled as his wings came out. Harry grabbed onto Draco's wrist.</p><p>"Draco-"</p><p>"NO! I want answers!" Draco roared. Snape held his hands up before he continued to speak, showing he was not a danger.</p><p>"If you calm down Draco, we may speak." Snape said carefully. Draco looked at Snape fiercely with his white eyes, then back to Harry who was still sitting on the ground.</p><p>".....very well." Draco said, closing his eyes and pulled his wings back in. He opened his eyes to show them their original color came back.</p><p>"Speak."</p><p>After thirty minutes, Snape and Harry informed Draco on everything that has happened. The dreams, visions, people, everything. The twins threw in their part of the story every now and then. Draco had a deep frown on his face by the end of the story.</p><p>"And that is why I went into the lake and what I saw." Harry finished. Draco sighed, leaning his head onto Harry's shoulder.</p><p>"So this red diamond necklace belongs to Professor Croft?" Draco asked, gesturing to the necklace. Harry nodded.</p><p>"Yes, question is what to do with it." Harry said. Snape reached over and took the necklace.</p><p>"I say we inform Professor Dumbledore, maybe he'll keep it as a memento of his dear friend." Snape said.</p><p>"I say we find Professor Croft's room and see what is left there. There are still so many questions that were left unanswered." Harry said exasperated. </p><p>"What else is there to say Harry? Rimplestein decided to work with he who must not be named and killed Croft, then tried to get rid of the evidence and tossed her into the lake." Fred said sighing.</p><p>"No, there is more to the story, I know it!" Harry cried out. </p><p>"Like what Harry?" George asked.</p><p>"I don't know! But there has to be! He was crying when he left her body in the water." Harry said with tears falling. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry.</p><p>"Alright Harry, Alright, we will go talk to the professor first, okay?" Draco said gently as he ran his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry looked up at Draco with a smile and nodded. Snape rolled his eyes and put the necklace in his pocket.</p><p>"Very well." He said as he lead the boys back to Hogwarts. </p><p>Dumbledore heard a knocking on his office door and waved his hand, opening the passageway. He was greeted by the sights of one of his favorite teachers and students. He smiled and gestured for them to come in.</p><p>"It is good to see you my boy." Dumbledore said to Snape. Snape nodded.</p><p>"Albus, Harry and I-"</p><p>"And us!" The twins said in unison.</p><p>"...Yes, and them, stumbled across something we believe you might appreciate." Snape said taking out the necklace from his pocket. Dumbledore's eyes changed from glee to shock and finally sorrow.</p><p>"How- Where did you get this?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes never leaving the necklace.</p><p>"We found it in a lake sir." Harry said. Dumbledore finally ripped his eyes from the necklace in Snape's hand to look at Harry.</p><p>"My boy, do you know what this is?" He asked as he stood up to come around his desk.</p><p>"I do sir." Harry said firmly with a nod. Dumbledore hesitantly takes the necklace from Snape, studying every detail.</p><p>"......This is the key to Madeline Croft's Secret room." Dumbledore said, a tear fell from his eye.</p><p>"Sir..." The twins said in unison softly. Dumbledore seemed to be in memory lane as he looked at the red diamond in his hand.</p><p>".......Come my friends, you deserve to know of her room after all the trouble she caused." Albus said as he headed to the door.</p><p>Harry, Draco, Snape, and the twins followed behind Albus out of his office and down the hall.</p><p>"Where exactly are we going sir?" Harry asked.</p><p>"To her secret room of course."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Rowena's Secret Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dumbledore led the group to Madam Ravenclaw's portrait. She smiled at the sight of Dumbledore.</p><p>"Albus, it has been too long." She said smiling.</p><p>"Indeed it has, I am sorry I haven't visited often." Dumbledore said lightly. Ravenclaw looked behind Dumbledore to see Snape and four students.</p><p>"I see you brought company. Hello Harry." She smiled.</p><p>"Hello Madam Ravenclaw." Harry said with a small smile.</p><p>"Rowena, I require access to the room." Dumbledore said. Rowena frowned instantly.</p><p>"Albus, You know I can't let you through without-"</p><p>"Without the necklace, I have it." Albus said raising the necklace. Rowena's eyes widen.</p><p>"Where did you find this Albus?" She asked, the diamond glowed.</p><p>"The lake we used to visit." Albus said with a small smile.</p><p>"......Alright Albus, I shall let you through." She said quietly.</p><p>"Thank you Rowena." Albus smiled. The portrait looked sad as she opened her picture to show a dark passageway. Dumbledore looked at Snape and then the students before heading into the passageway, Snape right behind him. Draco held Harry's hand firmly before he went after them, the twins hot on their heels. Once the small group entered, the portrait closed, and the hallway was lit up by small candles littering the walls around them. They were able to make out a set of stairs ahead of them leading down. </p><p>Dumbledore hesitantly took the steps down to find a small door at the bottom of the staircase. He slowly grabbed the handle and opened the door. One by one, they all filled the small room covered in dust. </p><p>"Where is the light?" Fred asked. Dumbledore took out his wand.</p><p>"Lumos" He casted and the room lit up from the light of his wand. Everyone took in the sight of the dusty old books that piled on eachother, the potion cauldron in the corner and the beakers and dried up ingredients laid out on the small shelf near the door. </p><p>"Blimey" George and Fred said in unison as Snape and Albus looked at the books.</p><p>"These..these are the missing works we deemed too dangerous for the hands of our students." Snape said surprised. Everyone was looking around the room, curious as to what was there. But Harry's eyes were stuck on one object in the room no one had seen yet. </p><p>By the desk against the wall, sat a stone figure of Edward Rimplestein. His form has crumbled due to time and there were cracks littering the body. Harry slowly approached, as if in a trance.</p><p>".....Edward?" He said quietly. Draco was by his side, seeing the stone figure.</p><p>"This is Edward Rimplestein?" Draco asked confused.</p><p>"Why did someone make a sculpture of him and left him in here?" Snape asked.</p><p>"It isn't a sculpture....It's really him." Harry said as tears fell. Everyone was silent. Harry turned to Draco and buried his face in Draco's neck before he cried. Dumbledore and Snape shared a look.</p><p>"Perhaps we should get the students out." Albus said. Snape nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Come." Snape said as he led the twins out first. Draco rubbed Harry's back and began leading him out.</p><p>"Wait." Harry said through a sob as he broke out of Draco's embrace and ran to the statue, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>"I-...I am sorry what happened to Madeline, I know you loved her greatly. But why? Why did you kill her? Because of a bloody book? Because of stupid Tom Riddle? I didn't come this far to just turn away. Please, give me something so that you two may finally rest in peace." Harry said as he reached his hand out and touched the cheek of the stone.</p><p>"Harry no!" Draco could hear.</p><p>But it was too late.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Madeline!" Madeline turned her head to see her love running to her with a smile.</p><p>"Ed!" She smiled brighter than the sun as Edward picked her up and twirled her around laughing.</p><p>"I can not wait to come see the new book you wrote." He said proudly. Madeline chuckled.</p><p>"Well, it is not a subject I prefer, but to inform our young withes and wizards about the use of dark magic and the dangers that comes with the use of it, I willingly wrote about the new discovery from our researchers." SHe said with a small smile.</p><p>"I am sure it will be great and informative." Edward said smiling as he kissed her. Madeline and Edward were happily together. Though Rowena did not think he deserved her, Madeline still loved him with all her heart. </p><p>"I shall see you tomorrow at breakfast my sweet." Edward said affectionately to Madeline before kissing her cheek softly and left her to her quarters. He smiled to himself on the way to his room.</p><p>"Professor." Edward heard. He turned his head to see a small boy standing in the corner. He recognized the boy instantly.</p><p> </p><p>"Tom." He smiled and strolled over to him.</p><p>"It is abit late for such a young man to be wonderng about the castle." He smiled.</p><p>"I apologize Professor, but I couldn't wait. You see, I am in reach of a specific book." Tom said cooly. Edward raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"In this time of the night?"</p><p>"It is important." Tom said fimrly. Edward scarxthed his head, his instinct telling him something was wrong.</p><p>"Very well, perhaps I can help. What is the name of the book?" Edward asked curiously. Tom gae the professor a smile that froze Edward's blood.</p><p>"Well professor, it is called The Dark Magic of the Horcrux." Tom said smiling like a predator. Edward looked stunted.</p><p>"How do you know of that name?" He asked quietly, shocked.</p><p>"I was lucky enough to speak with Professor Slughorn about the subject and came to find that one of our lovely Professors at this school written a certain book to inform on the subject, more specifically on how to create them." Tom said stepping foreward. Edward stepped back.</p><p>"Listen Tom, the book is not ready to be shown to students at your age, if the ministry allows it to be published at all. Now I suggested you head back to your dorm this instant." Edward said sternly as he continued stepping back.</p><p>"Oh but I believe there is something you can do for me professor." Tom said.</p><p>"I think not, Tom." Edward said firmly.</p><p>"Oh?" Tom whipped his wand out quickly and pointed it at Edward in one swift motion.</p><p>"Imperio!"</p><p>Madeline has noticed as days went by, Edward looked tired and worn out. He never even talks to her anymore, unless he's yelling or getting aggressive. She also recently found out that someone has been trying to break into her lab, but her portrait couldn't ever seem to remember their face. On the fifth day, she decided she had enough and decided to bring Edward down to her secret room and do a test on him to find out what was wrong.</p><p>She led him down the staircase and through the door, pulling Edward into the small room. He has turned paler the last two days and his eyes were blood shot.</p><p>"Alright Edward, I just need a strain of your hair." she said getting the ingredients."</p><p>"What?" Edward asked.</p><p>"Well since you wont tell me what is wrong with you, I'm going to have to figure it out myself." She said putting some things in the caldron. It was in this moment Edward saw red.</p><p>"I do not need your damn help woman." He roared. Madeline flinched before looking at him.</p><p>"Ed, I just care for you-"</p><p>"If you care so much, give me the book on the Horcrux!" He demanded. Her eyes widen.</p><p>"The ministry deemed it too dangerous and burned all my copies." She said.</p><p>"you're a bloody liar, I know you have a copy on you!" He spat. His eyes caught the book on the shelve and before he could lunge at it, Madeline grabbed it and held it to her chest.</p><p>"Give it to me!" He yelled grabbing the top of the book and tried to rip it out of her arms.</p><p>"No!" Madeline yelled.</p><p>"NOW!" He yelled.</p><p>"Edward Please!" He let go and slapped her across the face.</p><p>"Bloody harlot." He growled as he got him wand out. Madeline froze with tears as she realized what he was about to do."</p><p>"I'll say this one more time, give me the book Madeline!" He yelled, raising the wand at her.</p><p>"Edward please!" She begged.</p><p>"Avada Kedavra!" He yelled and her screams filled the air as the green light emerged from the tip of his wand.</p><p>Madeline laid dead with the book loosely in her arms. Tears fell from Edward's cold eyes as he reached down and took the book. He turned to leave but stopped and turned back to Madeline.</p><p>"...." He put the book in his robe before he reached down and picked her up, heading to her favorite lake.</p><p>One week.</p><p>It has been one week since she died and he handed Tom the book. Tom wanted the rest for himself but once the door closed to her room, no one was able to open it again. Even Albus and Rowena were unable to open the door to her secret room, the school itself wouldn't let them. He was running out of time and Tom was getting irritated. </p><p>"You idiot! How can you not open the door!" Tom yelled.</p><p>"I am sorry sir." Tom growled.</p><p>"It doesn't matter, I have to take my leave. That old fool has become suspicious of me and I need to get him off my back." Tom said before turning to Edward. Edward became skin and bone since Tom last seen him at the lake.</p><p>"...It does not matter what you do, you will wither away anyway. The curse I put on you drain you mentally as well as physically. I have no more use of you." Tom said before turning and walked away.</p><p>"......." Edward walked along the hallways, the paintings all seem to have something better to do than worry about a weary Professor. He found himself in front of Rowena's Portrait.</p><p>".....Madeline." He said as a tear fell. he leaned against the painting, the cool metal of the frame giving Ed a pleasant feeling on his face.</p><p>The sound of the door opening caused him to open his eyes. Tom stood back and watched as the  portrait opened for the last time in ages. He quickly ran down the stairs and opened the door.</p><p>"Madeline?" He called. the wax from the candles dripped down the walls, the books stayed where they were last place, unmoving, but no Madeline left to be seen. Edward silently cried as he slowly realized what it was he'd done.</p><p>"No....I'm so sorry." He said quietly before he sat down in the chair by her desk.</p><p>"I am so sorry Maddie." He said in anguish as he leaned over and picked up the vial of purplish gold.</p><p>He uncapped it and looked up at the ceiling.</p><p>"Please forgive me my love." He said before drinking the contents. He dropped the vial and sat back in the chair, then closed his eyes as his body slowly turned into stone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Wrapped Up Like A Tight Little Bow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry felt his world go black as he felt an overwhelming sadness filled his heart.</p><p>"Harry?" Draco asked quietly, reaching a hand out to touch Harry. In a blink of a eye, everyone who was in the room found themselves outside the closed door of the room.</p><p>"....Harry??" Draco yelled as he tried to open it. The door wouldn't budge.</p><p>"Step aside Draco." Snape said as he moved Draco out of the way and took his wand out.</p><p>"Alohomora." Snape casted at the door, but the door was still unable to open.</p><p>"Harry!" The twins yelled in unison as they rammed into the door. </p><p>Harry could hear them calling his name on the otherside of the door, but was unable to respond. He walked to the books and threw them on the ground. He started pulling everything off the shelves, books, ingredients, potion tools, and threw them onto the floor. </p><p>"Everything is because of these bloody books!" Harry yelled.</p><p>"Tom, Madaline's death, Edward's sorrow, Everything!" Harry screamed as he held his wand at the pile on the floor.</p><p>"Incendio." He casted. Fire left the tip of the wand and set ablaze to the unfortunate material in front of him. Harry began to cry harder as he fell to his knees, his head hung as the room filled with smoke. </p><p>"Harry?" Harry heard a gentle voice speak to him. Harry slowly lifted his head to see a transparent image of Madeline Croft. She was smiling down gently at him.</p><p>"Thank you Harry, you've finally set us free." She said smiling. From the corner of Harry's eye he saw a transparent Edward stand up from his stoned body. He had a shocked expression on his face before it morphed into a sad yet happy look.</p><p>"Madeline." He cried out. Madeline turned to him with a smile and they engulfed eachother into a hug before melting into a kiss.</p><p>"Madeline, I am so so-" Madeline put her lips back to his.</p><p>"It is okay now Ed, all is forgiven." She said as they melted into a kiss again. Once they broke apart, Edward looked at Harry. </p><p>"Thank you. For everything." He said smiling as he waved his hand and opened the door to let the others come in.</p><p>"I will forever be in your debt." He said smiling. Harry just looked at him amazed. Everyone piled back in and grabbed at Harry to drag him out. His vision blurred as the ghosts of Madeline Croft and Edward Rimplestein ascended and disappeared.</p><p>Draco and Snape managed to pull Harry out before the flames could get him, but unfortunately the smoke had its effect and Harry soon found himself unconscious again.</p><p>A day later, Harry found himself in the Hospital Wing as he awoke. All his friends and Professors were by his bed once they've heard the news of his awakening.</p><p>It was silent before Draco opened his mouth and took his hand.</p><p>"So....What was it you saw?" He asked gently. Harry took a deep breath before he began his long story, starting with His first dream on the train.</p><p>"Well it all started on my way here, I was taking a nap and you will not believe what I've seen..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Just Alittle Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry flew around the castle on his Nimbus 2000, felling the breeze on he face and the wind flapping his robe around. He smiled up to the sky as he enjoed the feeling of flying.</p><p>"Harry!" Harry looked to the side to see his beloved mate, Draco. Draco was flying next to him, his wings ruffling in the breeze.</p><p>"Good day to fly, ey?" Draco called with a smile as Harry laughed at Draco.</p><p>"Yeah, beautiful!" Harry called over the wind. </p><p>"Yes....very beautiful." Draco said with a smirk. Harry turned alittle red as he smiled.</p><p>"Draco?" He said flying abit higher.</p><p>"Yes Harry?" Draco asked flying closer to him.</p><p>"...I love you." Harry said blushing. Draco smiled brightly as he grabbed Harry carefully and planted a kiss on his lips." Harry nearly lost control of his broom before Draco pulled back with his famous Malfoy smirk.</p><p>"I love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>